Le Prince Vert
by Zorostory.mb
Summary: Un beau jour où le grand ménage est organisé, Zoro reste introuvable. Chopper le retrouve finalement, coiffé d'une magnifique fleur ornant sa tête. À l'aide de Robin, ils chercheront les raisons de ce phénomène et par la même occasion, les origines mythiques de Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toute et à tous dans cette nouvelle fiction intitulée : " Le Prince Vert"!**

 **Suite à ma première fiction "Montrez moi que vous m'aimez, j'ai péter les plomb et voici le résultat ! Si vous avez des remarques où que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec mes idées, dites le moi.**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : NETTOYAGE DE PRINTEMPS**

En ce moi de mai, sur le bateau des Mugiwara, avait été organisé un nettoyage de printemps. Ils avaient profité du climat printanier de l'île pour se débarrasser de la poussière et des araignées. Nami distribua les pièces à nettoyer parmis l'équipage. Seul Zoro restait introuvable et Chopper en bon docteur s'inquièta pour son grand frère.

Tous ,sauf la navigatrice le renne et l'épéiste, avaient déjà commencer le travaille. Le petit médecin réussit à se défaire de sa tâche afin de trouver le sabreur, il n'était pas tout à fait tranquil à son sujet.

Il fit le tour des pièces dans lesquelles il était susceptible de trouver le Marimo: le nid de pie, la cave, la chambre des garçons, les salles de stockage pour ses produits de nettoyage de sabres...RIEN, nul part !

En passant dans un des nombreux couloirs du Sunny, il aperçut Ussop qui parlait à la porte de la salle de bain, ou plus exactement à la personne qui s'y était enfermée. Croyant que c'était Zoro, il se précipita et bouscula le menteur qui poussa un cri indigné. Chopper demanda à la personne qu'il espèrait être son ami de sortir, mais aucune réponse ne vient de derrière la porte.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, on entendit la chasse d'eau et le verrou de la serrure fut tourné. Malheureusement, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, se n'était pas la tête de mousse, mais celle au chapeau de paille. Le cervidé passa son chemin et continua les recherches, de plus en plus inquiet.

Au bout d'une heure, l'abandon était plus que tentant. Démoralisé, le chibi ramassa un balais et tout le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage, puis partit dans la baie médicale.

En ouvrant la porte, il lâcha son attirail, trop étonné de voir celui qu'il cherchait depuis une heure assis sur un lit, un bonnet sur la tête. Le renne voulait engueuler son aîné pour l'avoir fait chercher pour rien pendant si longtemps, mais Zoro l'interrompit en révélant sa coiffure.

Sur sa tête, parmis ses cheveux verts se dressait une fleur. Une fleur ressemblant à un moulin blanc dont seules extrémités était vertes, se balançait au moindre mouvement de tête du pot de fleur qu'était devenu le spadassin. Chopper éclata de rire, cette situation était vraiment bizarre et la gêne évidente que ressentait le Vert était caractérisé par la couleur de ses joues, qui jurait avec celle de cheveux.

Après avoir repris son sérieux, le docteur examina le "problème" et préleva des échantillons des cheveux et de la plante. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les résultats tombèrent.

\- Je dois t'avouer que ce cas n'a encore jamais été répertorié dans l'hipstoire de la médecine. Tes cheveux verts sont une sorte de gazon, ils ont le même aspect que des cheveux au touché et à la vue. Mais ils ont le même fonctionnement qu'une plante verte. Et comme tout les printemps, je suppose que le pré fleurit.

\- A ce sujet, aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, une fleur pousse chaque année à cette période et j'espérais que tu pouvais y faire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde voit ça, donc si tu pouvais garder le secret...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Motus et bouche cousue. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayer de la couper ou de l'arracher ?

\- Une fois, mais c'était vraiment douloureux. Et elle a repoussé à double.

\- Je vois, je vais tenter quelque chose, dis moi si ça fait mal.

Chopper s'approcha de la plante et la toucha tout simplement. Cependant Zoro hurla de douleur. Quand lui le faisait, ce n'était pas douloureux à ce point, mais quand quelqu'un d'autre le faisait, c'était horrible. Le renne en resta perplexe. Lors du prélèvement, il n'avait pas l'air si mal. Peut-être que le contact d'un être vivant provoquait une brûlure.

Il recommença, mais cette fois avec une tige de métal. Zoro sembla ne pas réagir, alors il alla plus loin et la tortilla dans diverses positions. La mystérieuse fleur commença à tourner, s'en était hypnotisant et il oublia de regarder comment se portait le patient.

C'est seulement quand ce dernier tomba en avant et fut rattrapé par Chopper que le renne se rendit compte qu'il avait été trop loin. Zoro avait tourné de l'œil sans même lui dire qu'il ne de sentait pas bien.

La tête de gazon se réveilla enfin, suite à l'intervention de l'odeur des herbes médicinales. Aussitôt, il cria sur le docteur.

\- Mais t'es malade ! Pourquoi t'as pas arrêter quand je te l'ai dit ?!

\- Quoi? Mais tu e m'as rien dit, c'est pour ça que j'ai continué,

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je t'ai même secoué le bras. Et je suis sûr que les autres ont aussi entendu .

\- C'est étrange, on dirait que ta fleur peut agir sur les gens, elle les hypnotise en tournant. Intéressant.

\- Est-ce tu penses que tu pourras m'aider?

\- Biensur, mais avant de tenter quelque chose, je vais devoir me renseigner et pour ça, je dois mettre au courant Robin. À moins que tu ne t'y oppose...

\- Fait de ton mieux, j'ai confiance en toi et de toute façon Robin est déjà au courant , regarde.

Zoro pointa du doigt le coins de la pièce où étaient dissimulés une oreille et un œil. Seule l'archéologue avait ce pouvoir et seul Zoro pouvait la démasquer.

\- Robin, sort de ta cachette, on sais que t'es là.

On entendit un petit "Fufufu" et l'espionne entra dans la baie médicale. Chopper la salua avec un grand sourire mais se stoppa aussitôt.

\- Robin! Tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire au sujet de Zoro !

\- C'est promis,Fufufu. Revenons à nos moutons.

\- Tu sais quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à soigner Zoro?!

\- J'ai déjà vu ce cas dans un de mes livres de botanique. C'est un phénomène très rare qui se passait il y a des siècles de cela, dans une certaine tribu des forêts. Une fois tous les 100 ans, un homme était choisi et il était marqué par une fleur,comme toi. Sur ta tête se trouve une fleur de frangipanier . Le nom de leur clan est resté inconnu, mais j'ai réussi à traduire celui que l'on donnait à l'être qui avait été choisi par les dieux: LE PRINCE VERT!

 **TADAM fin de ce 1er chapitre du"Prince Vert". Maintenant, vous comprenez mieux le titre...**

 **Il est un peu cours, d'accord, mais c'est pour poser l'histoire...bref REWIEWS !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salutations chers lecteurs/trices! En l'an de grâce 2015, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ce chapitre 2 du Prince Vert. Merci au Rewieweuses qui ont commenté le premier chapitre, pour récompenser leur actes héroïques, je leur offre un Câlin Gratuit de leur personnage préféré. *tend les tickets câlin gratuit*.**

 **Bref, revenons à notre pot de fleur!**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **-** Le Prince Vert?!

Zoro et Chopper s'exclamèrent en même temps. En effet, si Zoro avait cette fleur, ça voudrait dire qu'il serait le descendant d'une très vieille civilisation et de plus, de sang royal.

\- Mais au fait, Robin, tu ne nous as pas dit pourquoi il avait été élu. On ne sait pas quelle est la mission que les dieux ont confié à Zoro.

\- C'est vrai ça, est-ce que tu sais autre chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas plus pour l'instant, mais j'ai sûrement d'autres informations dans mes livres. Ce qui est étrange est que je l'ai retrouvé dans un livres de botanique et non dans celui de légende, je me demande pourquoi.

\- Peut-être que ce foutu Marimo va aller rejoindre son espèce et muter en une fleur géante et inutile. Quoique, ça ne nous changera pas de d'habitude.

\- Sanji?!... Sanji!

\- T'as un problème cuistot de mes deux! Tu veux peut-être te battre, à moins que tu n'aies peur des plantes vertes aussi ?

\- Tss. Tu n'est qu'un gros tas de muscle sans cervelle, et en plus joliment décoré. Dis moi, ça fait quoi si j'y touche?

\- Essaie pour v-

\- Sanji, Zoro! Arrêtez! Ce n'est pas le moment!

\- Désolé Chopper, mais ce bretteur de merde m'a provoqué.

\- Qu-qu-QUOI?! Répète ce que t'as dit !

\- Parce qu'en plus tu es sourd.

Chopper, à bout, pris sa forme humaine et frappa Sanji, il ne voulais pas faire du mal à Zoro à cause de la fleur et de ce qui était arrivé tout à l'heure. Ce dernier s'était attendu au coup et avait déjà protégé sa tête avec ses bras, les yeux crispés et un genou en l'air. Comme il ne sentit rien, il lâcha la pression et vit que Robin rigolait. Sanji s'était déjà remis du coup de poing et en avait profiter pour se moquer de lui, encore! Le cuistot repris soudainement son sérieux suite à la question que l'épéiste posa.

\- C'est bien beau de te foutre de ma gueule, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas comme à ton habitude en train de courtiser Nami ou Robin ? On dirait presque que tu es sérieux.

\- Et bien je vais te le dire, Marimo. Il y a beaucoup de légendes et de ragots qui se baladent sur les mers et un grand nombre d'entre elles ont passé sur le Baratie. J'ai déjà entendu parler de cet étrange phénomène, des vieux loups de mer qui avaient la même couleur de cheveux que toi en parlaient quand j'étais gamin et sans arrêt, ils disait que l'élu était arrivé. Les gens au cheveux verts sont rares, tête de mousse et, à la base, ils ont une origine commune. L'île légendaire de Ryokutō, si je me souviens bien.

\- C'est exact Sanji-kun, cette île est bien une légende. Maintenant que tu le dis, cette île devait être recouverte de verdure, car si on se fie à la traduction, cela voudrait alittéralement dire " l'île verdoyante". Et je suppose que leur tribus à vécu là suffisamment longtemps pour que leur corp ne s'adapte et développe une technique de camouflage qui expliquerai le changement de couleur.

\- A vrai dire, d'après ce qu'on raconte, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ma Robin d'amour. Je vais vous raconter l'histoire telle que je l'ai entendue.

 _Des villageois arrivèrent sûr une île où fruit et légumes étaient en abondance. Malheureusement, aucune trace de viande, d'animal à chasser, de poisson à pêcher, pas même d'insectes à grignoter. Sans protéine, les gens s'affaiblissaient et le chamane du village eu un rêve. Les dieux lui avait dit d'organiser un banquet et d'y inviter tout le village. Ensuite il reçut l'ordre de fabriquer une potion et de la verser dans une des nombreuses coupe servie lors du repas. Celui qui boirait la mixture se verrait choisi par les dieux et une fleur poussait sur la tête de l'élu. A partir de ce moment, la personne pouvait être sacrifiée et servait de nourriture à ses petits camarades. Plus tard, une autre personne fut choisie, mais aucune potion n'avait été versée, c'était la volonté divine et ils devaient se soumettre, donc l'élu fut sacrifié et cette tradition continua jusqu'au siècle oublié. Plus aucun cas n'avait été répertorié après ça, mais c'était sans compter sur toi, tête de mousse. Fin!_

 _-_ Mais c'est horrible ! Zoro ne peut pas se faire manger par d'autres gens !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Chopper, ce n'est qu'une légende. Et depuis le temps que cette fleur pousse, jamais personne n'a essayé de me manger.

\- Je pense que Kenshi-san a raison, mais il faut tout de même faire attention, les descendants de cette civilisation sont à présent éparpillé dans le monde, rien ne nous dit que leur instinct ne les pousse pas à assouvir la volonté des dieux. Bien qu'à mon avis, les siècles on modifié l'histoire originelle, de telle choses sont tout à fait possible sur Grand Line et pourtant, je ne pense pas que tout cela soit réel.

\- Oui, la fleur de Zoro à un pouvoir bizarre, elle attire les personnes et les hypnotise, en quelque sorte. Je pense que le mieux est de la cacher jusqu'à ce qu'on ait déterminer si, oui ou non il y a un risque. Zoro, demain je devrais faire de courses et j'irais me renseigner sur ton cas, je ne veux surtout pas que tu quitte le bateau. C'est compris ?

\- Oui mon général...

\- Je propose qu'on se retrouve ici dès que quelqu'un a des informations supplémentaires et Sanji-kun, je crois que Kenshi-san ne souhaite pas que tout nos compagnons soient au courant, puis-je compter sur toi pour garder le secret ?

\- Biensur ma Robin d'amour ! Tout ce que tu voudras, pour toi je décrocherai la lluuuunnne... Ah au fait, Chopper,Tête d'algue ! Attrapez !

Sanji leur lança le matériel nécessaire au nettoyage et leur montra les différentes pièces qu'ils avaient à nettoyer, ce qu'ils firent en grognant pour l'un et en essayant d'imiter le grognements du premier pour l'autre. Heureusement que Zoro n'avait pas à subir ce supplice seul, Chopper n'avait pas fait sa part non plus comme il l'avait cherché. C'est donc enssemble qu'ils astiquèrent chaque centimètre de l'infirmerie, de la salle de bain et des deux salles de stockage.

 **Voilà, j'ai fait un peu avancer l'histoire, matos par rapport à ce que je fais d'habitude, je trouve tout ça un peu court...va falloir amélioré ce point et vite!**

 **Je vous rassure tout de suite, Zoro ne va pas mourir avalé par des cannibales au cheveux verts, je prevois une autre suite à cette histoire, pour le moins spéciale...**

 **Si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses ou que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, dites le moi et je me ferais une joie de tout arranger !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Très cher lecteurs, je vous présente aujourd'hui et aujourd'hui seulem-**

 **\- Nan c'est juste pour le fun, en fait y en aura pas qu'aujourd'hui XD**

 **\- Toi on t'a rien demandé ! Je disais donc que ce chapitre 3 est enfin arrivé !**

 **\- Bein dis-donc toi, j'espère que ça sera du lourd parce que cette histoire par en c**** dès le début !**

 **\- Je sais ! Et alors ?! C'est ça qui est cool, non ? Bref c'est parti !**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, le Sunny luisait de toutes parts et le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, pourtant on entendait déjà les plaintes de Luffy à travers le port et une bonne partie de la ville. Peu à peu, on pouvait des cris de protestation de chaque navire amarré à coté d'eux. Les mugiwara ne s'en formalisèrent pas et tous se réveillèrent et se levèrent pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Tout se passa normalement, jusqu'à ce que Luffy ne demande à son second pourquoi il portait une casquette. Ça n'avait choqué personne, étant donné que Zoro mettait parfois des chapeau ou autres. Zoro répondit simplement qu'il en avait envie et s'en était fini, il n'y avait que Sanji qui rigolait derrière le comptoir, mais seul Robin, Chopper et lui savaient pourquoi. L'épéiste pris mal le fait d'être humilier en public sans qu'il puisse répliquer, au risque de dévoiler son secret et sortit de la pièce, rouge de honte.

Le petit médecin se leva à la hâte et le suivit, quand il passa devant le cuistot, il lui lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Tout le monde regarda Sanji qui avait l'air un peu hébété par le regard du chibi. Robin ne dit rien et se leva, elle aussi, puis sortit de la cuisine en regardant le sol. Luffy baissa son chapeau et l'ombre cacha ses yeux, signe qu'il était sérieux. Les personnes qui jusque là mangeaient s'arrêtèrent quand une voix grave retentit.

\- Sanji, pourquoi Zoro, Chopper et maintenant Robin sont parti?

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que le Marimo s'est défilé face à moi parce qu'il avait peur...

\- Sanji! Tu as dû faire quelque chose qui l'a blessé, jamais Zoro n'aurait réagit comme ça et apparemment Robin et Chopper sont au courant. Peut-être qu'il veux que ça reste entre vous, mais je veux que tu aille t'excuser.

\- Mais-

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est un ordre. Nous sommes tous nakama sur ce bateau et nous sommes sensés nous entraider, pas nous détruire. Je n'hésiterai pas à te faire quitter l'équipage si tu refusait de m'obéir alors que c'est pour le bien de quelqu'un de notre famille, c'est compris?

\- Oui capitaine...

\- Bien, alors ressert moi un peu de viande et va t'excuser au près de Zoro, Shishishi.

Sanji frappa son capitaine pour sa requête et lui dit comme quoi il pouvait le faire tout seul, puis il prit la direction de ses camarades un peu plus tôt. Le cuistot les retrouva sur le pont, Zoro assis à même le sol pendant que l'archéologue et le renne faisait face à son dos . En s'approchant, il put entendre leur conversation.

\- Aller Zorooooo ! Fait pas la tête ! Sanji et toi, vous êtes toujours comme ça, alors c'est quoi le problème, tu as mal quelque part ?! Vite un médecin!

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- Chopper-san, tu es notre médecin. Mais je crois que Kenshi-san a un autre problème... Certaines moqueries peuvent être blessantes, surtout quand elles sont vraies. Je ne sais pas si Sanji-kun s'en es rendu compte, mais ce qu'il a fait n'était pas très gentil.

\- Hooooo Zoro! Je suis si triste pour toi, snif. Si tu veux, cette après-midi tu peux venir avec moi, d'accord?

Zoro ne répondit pas mais il se retourna et accepta le câlin du petit renne. En l'étreignant, Chopper fit tomber sa casquette et s'arrêta en voyant sa coiffure. Les pétales avaient viré au bleu dans les extrémités et ses cheveux était devenus turquoises.

\- Euh Kenshi-san... Tes cheveux...ils ont changé de couleurs, avais-tu déjà eu ça avant ?

\- Comment ça ils ont changé de couleur... Chopper ?

Le petit renne fit une petite moue d'étonnement et de crainte puis il hocha la tête. L'épéiste se leva et couru vers la salle de bain pour voir ces dires qui lui paraissaient irréels. En haut des escaliers, il croisa le coq et le bouscula. Sanji n'était pas sûr, mais il lui avait semblé voir du dégoût sur le visage du Vert. En les observant, il avait senti la culpabilité monter en lui, mais la vue de l'expression de son visage le fit réfléchir. Il avait enfin compris qu'il avait réellement blessé son rival.

De son côté, Zoro avait trouvé un miroir et le laissa tomber en voyant le changement de ses cheveux. Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, Sanji le rattrapa. Il était arrivé à temps apparemment, de toutes façons le Marimo n'était pas difficile à retrouver, d'habitude on le voyait de loin mais là...

Le cuistot fut interrompu dans ses pensées, une fois de plus, par le regard que lui portait l'homme face à lui. Du dégoût et de la haine, c'est tout ce qui était visible à première vue, mais en le connaissant, Sanji pouvait aussi y discerner de la tristesse et de la honte.

N'y tenant plus, le cuisinier souffla des excuses à peine compréhensible.

-... Dsolé ...

Bien que l'épéiste ne comprit que ça, c'était suffisant pour le faire douter. Devait-il bouder ou pardonner ? Rire ou pleurer? S'enfuir ou rester ?

 _"De toute façons il n'est pas sincère... Il ne sait pas ce que c'est quand quelqu'un se moque de toi pour une différence de ce genre. Déjà enfant, mais ça ne m'atteignait pas vraiment, ce n'était pas les gens de mon entourage. D'ailleurs je ne sait même pas ce que je fais encore avec lui! Mais je pourrais profiter de lui et me venger pour toute les fois où il a abusé de sa chance pour me ridiculiser... Non, non et non! Ce n'est pas digne d'un sabreur, j'ai subi des moqueries bien pires que celle-là et jamais je n'ai pensé à rendre la haine, alors pourquoi maintenant ?! En plus, Luffy me tuerait si je touchais à quelqu'un sur ce navire... Je n'ai qu'à l'ignorer et puis c'est tout ! Y en a marre d'être mener par le bout du nez ! S'il est vraiment désolé, il devra le prouver."_

Durant sa réflexion, Sanji l'observait. Son visage stoïque ne montrait désormais plus aucune émotion. Quand à la couleur des ses cheveux et de la fleur, elle avait viré du turquoise au bleu, en passant par le rouge et le jaune. Le cuistot en déduis que les émotions du bretteur avaient une influence sur ses couleur, mais ce n'était encore qu'une hypothèse.

Zoro ne répondit pas au semblant d'excuse qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se redressa silencieusement et alla dans la chambre des hommes. Sanji, lui, était toujours là, à attendre une quelconque réaction, mais rien n'était venu, pas même un coup de poing. Il resta donc seul et ignoré. Peu après, Robin entra et s'asseya à ses côtés.

\- Il ne t'as pas répondu ? Je le comprends, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à vivre pour lui. Même s'il garde son air stoïque, Zoro-kun ressent la colère, la tristesse, la joie... comme nous et les gestes ou paroles peuvent aussi le blesser.

\- Cette grosse brute ?! Naaan ... Pas possible.

\- Et pourtant, en te moquant de lui comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure, tu as touché un point sensible. Je ne connais pas bien son passé, mais il porte un lourd fardeau. Certe, il le cache bien, mais c'est pourquoi il faut savoir s'arrêter à temps.

-...

\- Chopper est allé le voir, ils vont aller en ville pour trouver des informations. Fufufu. Ces deux là sont assez mignons.

\- Oui, si tu le dis...

\- Tu devrais aller lui demander pardon, mais sincèrement cette fois et réfléchis à ce que tu vas dire.

\- S'il m'écoute...

\- Cette après-midi, je compte bien trouver une réponse à nos questions. Je suis persuadée que cette légende est truquée, j'espère juste qu'elle ne cache pas une sombre histoire.

Robin s'en alla après cette discution bien courte, en espérant qu'elle avait pu aider son ami. De leur côté, Chopper et Zoro avaient déjà quitté le Sunny et se baladaient en ville, à la recherche de bibliothèques, de drogueries et de pharmacies. Le spadassin avait récupérer sa casquette et le petit renne qui était assis sur ses épaules la tenait fermement en place. Le jeune sabreur les avait perdus plus de cinq fois depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied à terre. C'est en arrivant devant leur bateau pour la deuxième fois qu'ils croisèrent l'archéologue. Les trois camarades s'en allèrent ensemble vers ce qui semblait être un lieu parfait pour trouver de vieux livres poussiéreux.

En entrant, une petite clochette retentit en entendit comme si quelqu'un avait chuté de haut et qu'il s'était mit à crier. Durant quelques minutes, ils durent attendre et purent ainsi observer l'étrange boutique. C'était plutôt propre, mais pas très lumineux à cause du manque de fenêtre. L'intérieur paraissait plus grand que l'extérieur en raison de la hauteur des étagères et de leur nombre impressionnant. Pourtant, il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ma magasin, sauf peut-être le petit énergumène, sûrement le vendeur, qui sortait de l'ombre en tenant son dos et en marmonnant quelques malédictions au sujet d'une échelle pas assez solide.

Le nain avait une barbichette brune et un petit chapeau vert avec une jolie fleur crochée dedans. Avec ses chaussures bizarre, il ressemblait un peu à un lutin.

\- Hrrm mhrr hum. Il se racla la gorge puis continua.

Bonjour très chers clients, puis-je vous renseigner ?

\- Bonjour monsieur, est-ce que vous avez des livres sur les légendes ? En particulier sur de l'île de Ryokutō?

\- Ryokutō ?... Hé hé... Jamais euh...entendu parler...

Le petit homme s'était reculer avec un petit rire gené. Il regardait du sol à une des bibliothèque dans le coin de la salle en se tortillant de gauche à droite. Robin vit qu'il tenta de s'enfuir pour une raison quelconque et usa de ses pouvoirs pour l'attraper. Avant même qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose, le petit nain commença à pleurer et voulu protéger sa tête d'un coup imaginaire. Mais en levant ses mains, son chapeau tomba et dévoila une touffe verte avec au sommet une petite fleur. Bien que plus petite que celle de Zoro, elle était similaire et ses couleurs semblaient changer...

 **Donc ce chapitre ne nous avance pas vraiment mais bon, ... Et en plus, il a mit du temps à venir -.-' Navrée.**

 **Une droguerie, pour ceux qui ne savent pas , n'est pas le lieu où l'on achète de la drogue, mais toute sorte de chose dont des herbes médicinales pour Chopper.**

 **Laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il-voust-plaît ! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Très cher fictionspectateurs ( je sais que ça existe pas...), un chapitre de dernière minute m'est communiqué à l'instant! Je vous invite à suivre la suite cette histoire étrange ...**

 **Mais d'abord, une petite page pub : Merci aux gens qui lisent cette fiction bizarre et aux personnes qui m'encourage en me laissant un petit commentaire ^^ . Les tickets câlin sont toujours d'actu pour ceux qui en veulent !**

 **Chapitre 4!**

Le petit homme effrayé ne se rendit pas compte qu'en fait, il était une bénédiction. Trop apeuré par les pirates devant lui, sa fleur tourna au blanc et il s'évanouit. Chopper paniqua comme à son habitude, jusqu'à ce que Zoro et Robin, à ses côtés, lui rapellent qu'il était le médecin. Rapidement, il prit en charge le nain. Après quelques minutes, enfin, il se réveilla, mais il était dans le même état d'esprit effrayé. Il fallait donc trouver une façons de le rassurer...

\- Kenshi-san, je suppose que tu lui montre ta fleur, s'il voit que vous avez un point commun, peut-être qu'il sera plus à l'aise ...

\- Je suis pas sûr, d'après Chopper, ce truc a des pouvoirs bizarres. Mais c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui est comme moi, alors je ne sais pas ce qui peut arriver, je le sens pas trop.

\- Essaie, tu ne va pas me dire que le grand sabreur que tu es, as peur ? Fufufu.

Le pauvre épéiste rougit à la remarque puis il enleva sa casquette. A leur grand étonnement, la fleur avait viré au rose et ses cheveux aussi. Un magnifique rose bonbon qui était bien surprenant. Chopper et Robin ne dirent, cependant, rien et couvrirent leur bouche pour étouffer un fou rire. Le Vert, ou plutôt le Rose les dévisagea puis s'arrêta finalement devant le petit homme.

Dès qu'ils croisèrent leur regard, ils furent tout deux immobilisés par une force inconnue, mais rassurante et agréable. Les deux plantes qui ornaient leurs têtes se mirent à tourner comme un petit moulin et la teinte de leurs tignasses passèrent à un bleu pure et lumineux. Soudain, une sorte de perle se forma entre eux, bleue elle aussi, puis elle se dirigea vers Zoro, toujours paralysé.

Le petit renne ne comprenait pas la situation et tenta de les dégager pour éviter que le sabreur se ramasse la sphère en pleine tête, mais l'archéologue s'interposa et le bloca. Malheureusement sa force ne suffit pas lorsque que le médecin changea de mode et il fut propulsé en avant au moment où Robin céda. Le Zoan trébucha, tomba entre son ami et le nain et toucha la perle. Tout à coup elle disparu en un petit nuage de fumée et le jeune sabreur tomba au sol, inconscient. Chopper se précipita sur lui et le pris dans ses bras délicatement pour vérifier une quelconque blessure.

Le petit homme, lui, était tout à fait normal et grâce à son échange avec Zoro, il avait repri confiance et commença à expliquer à la paire des éléments qui leurs seront plus ou moins utiles.

\- Tout d'abord, mon nom est Gaido. Je pense que vous vous en êtes douté, mais je viens de l'île de Ryokutō et votre ami aussi. Au fait, il faudrait le mettre dans un endroit où il pourra dormir à l'aise.

\- Dormir ?! Monsieur Gaido, pouvez-vous me dire s'il va bien, je ne vois rien qui l'ait fait perdre connaissance et je n'arrive pas non-plus à le réveiller.

\- Pour que vous compreniez, je vais devoir vous expliquer tout ce que je sais à son sujet et ça risque d'être long...

\- Je propose que nous allions dans notre navire, de cette façon, Kenshi-san pourra se reposer et nous pourrons discuter.

\- C'est d'accord, mais je veux d'abord prendre quelque chose. Je vous attends dehors.

\- Très bien, tu viens Chopper?

\- J'arrive.

Le renne se leva avec dans ses bras, Zoro endormi, et suivit l'archéologue à l'extérieur. À peine une minute passa que Gaido sortit de sa boutique, un sac à dos trop grand pour lui bien calé sur ses épaules.

Arrivé sur le Sunny, Chopper installa Zoro sur un lit de l'infirmerie et rejoint les autres dans la cuisine pour s'informer sur son frère. Sanji qui était partit faire les courses arriva au début de la conversation. Avant qu'il ne s'exprime, Robin l'informa brièvement de la situation. Pendant ce temps, il prépara des boissons fraîches.

\- D'après ce que j'ai compris, mon cher prince se nomme Roronoa Zoro ?

\- C'est exact, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous l'appelez "prince"?

\- Tout à commencé il y a des siècles de cela, lorsque que notre peuple est arrivé sur une île où la végétation était reine. Nos ancêtres décidèrent de s'y installer et respectèrent la nature par peur des dieux, ils firent donc une alliance avec cette dernière. Chaque année les récoltes seraient abondantes, mais une personne devait monter sur le trône pour assumer les bêtises des étrangers et se battre lors des invasions. On l'appelait le Prince Vert, il était reconnaissable entre tous, car la fleur qu'il avait sur la tête ,comme ses semblables d'ailleurs, était bien plus grande et imposante que celle du peuple. De plus, il possédait des pouvoirs étranges que lui conférait la Nature pour défendre l'île et ses émotions étaient retransmises à travers les couleurs de ses cheveux aussi. Les pirates venaient parfois et saccageaient tout sur leur passage. Dès cet instant, le prince devait entrer en scène et sauvait Ryokutō grâce à ces forces encore inconnue du peuple, même aujourd'hui.

Gaido sortit de son sac un livre dont la couverture était d'écorce et, au centre, des demi-sphères creusées dans le bois formaient un cercle parfait. Il l'ouvrit après avoir caressé la matière rugueuse et leur montra quelques pages où une écriture ancienne était inscrite.

\- Je sais que ce livre détient les secrets que vous cherchez, mais malheureusement je ne comprend pas ce qui est marqué.

\- Je peut décrypter les écritures anciennes, je suis archéologue.

Le nain lui tendit le livre et Robin parcoura quelques pages.

\- Il est écrit que les pouvoirs seront accordé lorsque l'île sera en paix, pour cela, il faut réunir les joyaux sacrés du Prince et rendre à la Nature ce que nous lui avons volé.

\- C'est quoi ces foutus joyaux sacrés encore ?

\- Du calme Sanji-kun, je crois avoir une idée de ce que ça pourrait être. Monsieur Gaido, le phénomène étrange qui s'est produit tout à l'heure dans votre boutique, a-t'il un lien avec les joyaux ? Je veux dire, avant que Chopper n'interfère dans votre "transe", une sorte de perle bleue se formait entre vous...

\- C'est exact, cette perle est un des joyaux, pour les trouver, il faut d'abord rencontrer les 6 autres doyens. Malheureusement, la plupart se sont caché ou se sont intégré parmis les gens normaux, il sera donc difficile de tous les réunir.

\- Les doyens? Qu'est-ce que c'est les doyens ?

\- Et j'y pense, pourquoi Tête de Gazon roupille depuis que vous êtes arrivés? Vous nous expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais au final, je trouve que ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup. Parce qu'au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, c'est pas tout a fait normal d'avoir une pelouse à la place des cheveux.

\- Tout d'abord, je vais répondre à votre ami poilu, il est moins agressif que vous jeune homme. Donc, notre gouvernement est géré par le Prince qui est aidé par 7 doyens, nous avons quelques capacités en commun avec le Prince. Par exemple, certaines de nos émotions sont retranscrites par les couleurs, mais c'est plus rare, il faut que se soit plus intense... Ensuite vient le peuple, chaque personne possède une fleur qu'elle garde toute sa vie, ancrée sur sa tête, mais chez le Prince, elle n'apparaît qu'une fois par année durant un période d'environ un à deux mois, puis disparaît. Mais il ne perd pas sa place royale pour autant.

\- Euh... Excusez-moi. Sanji-kun, la réponse à ta question est dans ce livre. Lorsqu'un doyen croise le regard du Prince, si ce dernier use de sa magie, volontairement ou non, il est possible de créer ou téléporter les perles sacrées. Si une perle est touchée par un être impur ou que la cérémonie d'invocation est interrompue, l'énergie du Prince se voie projetée dans la sphère qui se dissipera dans l'air et l'individu sera plongé dans un sommeil dont la durée varie selon l'âge et la force de l'individu.

\- Donc Zoro va bientôt se réveiller ?! Youpiiii !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça Chopper ?

\- Bein Zoro Luffy et toi, vous êtes les trois personnes les plus fortes que j'ai jamais vues. Donc Zoro devrait rapidement être parmis nous .

\- Je vois... Tss.

\- Je ne me réjouirais pas si vite, même si ma Majesté est un puissant guerrier, il faut savoir que nos ancêtres ne s'en remettaient pas avant trois jours de sommeil, et encore seule les plus jeunes y parvenaient.

\- Ne le sous-estimez pas monsieur le nain, cet imbécile est capable de se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Pour le garder au lit contre sa volonté, il faut au moins une médecin-renne avec des tranquillisants et une blessure mortelle . Hein Cho-

Avant que Sanji ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte qui reliait la cuisine et l'infirmerie grinça, signe que quelqu'un l'ouvrait.

 **Pfiou! Je sais que je publie de moins en moins, mais c'est la fin des vacances pour moi et j'ai plein de choses à faire, et comme l'école recommence dans moins de 2 semaines, je n'aurais presque plus de temps pour écrire, désolée à l'avance...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même plu, je crois que c'est le plus normal depuis le début de cette fic, mais bon, il fallait bien expliquer un peu pour comprendre la suite. ^^'**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pardon à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe ~.~'**

 **Chapitre 5!**

Avant que Sanji ne puisse finir sa phrase, la porte qui reliait la cuisine et l'infirmerie grinça, signe que quelqu'un l'ouvrait. Appuyé contre le mur, Zoro se tenait là, tremblant. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage, car il regardait le sol, mais il n'était pas comme d'habitude, quelque chose avait changé. Gaido, lui, ne s'en soucia pas et se leva à la hâte de sa chaise. Sans plus tarder, il s'approcha de sa majesté et lui tint le bras pour le tenir debout. Aussitôt, Chopper lui vint en secours et l'aida à le soutenir, puis doucement, ils marchèrent vers une chaise afin que l'épéiste puisse se reposer. Effectivement, il était rare de voir un Zoro chancelant et vide d'énergie. Bien que fénéant et régulièrement blessé, on ne l'avait jamais observé dans un tel état .

\- Mon cher Prince, je me présente, Gaido. Je suis doyen, il est donc de mon devoir de vous servir, vous conseiller et de vous aider. Je dois vous avouer que vous voir éveillé si tôt me surprend, mais si vous êtes comme semble le dire les journaux, alors je comprends.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me sens pas très bien.

\- Au fait, Tête d'algue, ou devrais-je dire '' Tête de gazon'', je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je devais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

\- Ouai, c'est bon...

\- Hoï, Marimo, t'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Non, ça va pas fort...

\- Vite un médecin !

\- Chopper.

\- Ho oui, excusez-moi. Alors Zoro, dis-moi où tu as mal.

\- Je sais pas, partout et...nulle part. Mais est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je suis comme ça ?!

\- Du calme Kenshi-san, c'est ce que nous essayons de savoir. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

\- ...Euh, on était dans la boutique et tu m'as dit de rassuré le nain,... ensuite c'est le noir total. Je sais juste que j'étais... bien, à l'aise.

\- Je vois. Chopper, tu notes ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi le nain est encore là ? Et c'est quoi ce livre?

\- Mon nom est Gaido ! Prince, permettez-moi de vous expliquer. Ce livre est un héritage de nos ancêtres, il contient notre histoire, nos secrets et bien d'autres choses. Votre servante au cheveux noir m'a dit qu'elle était capable de traduire cette écriture ancienne, d'ici là, vous aurez le temps de récupérer.

\- Robin n'est pas ma servante, elle est mon amie et si quelqu'un pouvais me dire comment ça se fait que je dormais dans le cabinet de Chopper et que j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait mon entraînement intensif spécial pendant trois jours ?!

Gaido sourit d'un sourire édenté et continua ses explications.

\- Vous avez activé votre pouvoir royal pour recréer la première perle du trésor sacré, mais votre servant poilu nous a interrompu trop tôt et vous vous êtes endormi. Si je me fie à ce que j'ai appris lors de ma formation de doyen du Prince, certains souvenirs de nos ancêtres vous sont apparu en rêve, pouvez vous me dire lesquels étaient-ce ?

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas son esclave !

Zoro fit abstraction du surnom donné au renne et de son opposition , car la deuxième partie le marqua bien plus. Comment savait-il? Il avait effectivementfait un rêve étrange... Mais devait-il vraiment le raconter à haute voix à un homme qu'il venait de rencontrer et qui lui disait "majesté "?

Le nain le regarda avec espoir et insista sur sa demande en levant la main. Zoro aperçu sur le côté que Chopper le regardait de la même manière, tandis que Robin rigolais silencieusement et que Sanji avait seulement un regard blasé. Bien que très fatigué et sentant ses yeux se fermer, il ne se découragea pas et commença son récit.

\- Bon et bien au départ, j'étais dans une jungle et j'étais ...perdu.

\- Tu ne nous apprends rien Marimo.

Les cheveux qui jusque là étaient verts, avaient viré au rose puis continuèrent leur dégradé dans un rouge de colère.

\- Si tu veux savoir la suite, alors tais-toi, Sourcil en vrille ! Donc, j'étais entouré par la végétation et en me tournant, j'ai vu une petite plage à laquelle étaient amarrés plusieurs navires. Ensuite il y avait des empreintes sur le sol et quand j'ai levé la tête, j'ai vu un immense bâtiment, on aurait dit un temple ou quelque chose du genre . Et au sommet, je pouvait voir des lianes former un siège , alors je m'en suis approché et je quelque chose m'a forcé à m'y assoir. Ensuite, une des lianes s'est dirigée vers moi avec une sorte de couronne bizarre où étaient incrustées ...des petites pierres brillantes. Dès ce moment, j'ai entendu des cris de panique et les des ombres noirs sont apparues. Elles semblaient tenir des armes et j'ai vu du sang couler sur le sol. Pendant un moment, l'atmosphère ...était rouge, mais une lumière étrange est apparue et tout est devenu...vert...

Zoro s'arrêta et regarda le sol, comme si quelque chose d'intéressant s'y passait. Chopper demanda d'une voix faible ce qu'était la suite, mais Zoro ne répondit pas. Gaido le secoua par l'épaule, mais ne reçus aucune réaction. Il recommença, sauf que cette fois, la tête de l'épéiste roula en arrière dévoilant son visage. Et c'est la qu'on entendit un ronflement élégant. Bien évidemment, il n'avait pas récupérer de l'échange avec son doyens, il devait donc se reposer. Sa chevelure était à nouveau normal, du moins, habituellement verte.

Préférant le laisser dormir, le mini docteur se transforma en un grand et fort médecin et porta Zoro de retour à l'infirmerie. En ressortant, il vit que la lumière du soleil avait laissé place à un bel orange. Le reste de l'équipage ne tarderait pas à rentrer et Sanji n'avait pas encore commencé le repas.

Malheureusement, le secret de l'épéiste n'allait pas en rester un très longtemps, par le fait de la présence de Gaido et l'absence de leur bretteur... A moins que l'archéologue ne trouve une astuce pour tromper ses camarades, mais il fallait tout d'abord camoufler la fleur de Zoro et ensuite imaginer un scénario potable.

A l'heure du repas, tout le monde était autour de la table et discutaient avec le nain. Robin avait expliqué qu'il avait trouvé Zoro saoûl dans une ruelle. Il l'avait ramener jusqu'au port et Sanji l'avait remercier en l'invitant au repas du soir, pendant que le Marimo dormait. Luffy, étant très niais, rigola simplement et accepta le petit homme à sa table et lança les festivités en attaquant l'assiette du cyborg qui stoppa net le main intruse avec sa fourchette. Brook et Franky ne se posèrent pas de question bu sujet de leur invité car leur capitaine semblait l'apprécier. Seul Nami et Ussop se méfiaient de l'histoire étrange. Zoro ne se laissait jamais devenir saoûl s'il était seul, jamais!

Après le repas, Les deux compères se regardèrent et sortir sans un mot de la salle manger, puis ils firent le tour pour rentrer dan la baie médical par l'autre porte. Ussop et Nami entrèrent sur la pointe des pieds et s'approchèrent doucement de leur cible profondément endormie. Étrangement, l'épéiste avait gardé sa casquette pour dormir et semblait ne pas sentir leur présence comme à son habitude; suspect. Le menteur était enfin assez proche pour retirer sa coiffe qui était une des preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lentement mais sûrement, il approcha sa main. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu et ...!

 **TADAM, désolé de ne pas mettre à jour plus souvent, j'espère que sa ne vous donne pas moins l'envie de me lire... Comme je ne reçois plus de proposition pour ma drabble, je vais me concentrer un moment sur cette fic, et je recommence l'école après demain, donc l'attente risque d'augmenter...-.-'**

 **En tout cas, merci au lecteurs/trices fidèles et si vous en avez envie, écrivez moi un petit commentaire , ça fait toujours plaisir...**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6!**

Le menteur était enfin assez proche pour retirer sa coiffe qui était une des preuve que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lentement mais sûrement, il approcha sa main. Encore un peu, un tout petit peu et ... Une paire de main éclot devant le jeune homme épuisé et formèrent une croix pour empêcher toutes tentatives d'approche . Le tireur d'élite recula d'un pas, sous l'étonnement , et regarda les bras qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

Soudain, des pieds aparurent sous la rousse et le noiraud et ils furent amené à l'extérieur de la pièce. Derrière la porte, Robin les attendait avec une mine sérieuse et un tantinet,...en colère ? Avant qu'ils ne purent dire quelque chose, l'archéologue les réprimanda au sujet de ne pas déranger Zoro, car il dormait paisiblement. Les deux enfants, la tête baissée pour cacher leur honte, répondirent à l'unisson.

\- Oui Madame.

La dite "Madame" se tourna et repartit vers la cuisine, après avoir refermé la porte . Leur curiosité n'étant pas rassasiée, Nami et Ussop attendirent que l'archéologue soit hors de vue pour recommencer leur mission, mais avant même que la rousse ne touche la poignée, les mêmes mains que tout à l'heure poussèrent et ils furent ligotés et tirés loin de l'infirmerie.

Le soir, Gaido avait été invité à passer la nuit sur le Sunny et dormit dans le seul lit libre, celui de Zoro. Depuis son réveil, il n'avait redonner aucun signe de vie, sauf peut-être sa respiration parfois irrégulière. Le médecin, le cuisinier et l'archéologue s'étaient arrangé pour le surveiller chacun leur tour durant son sommeil. Chopper commença, alors Sanji et Robin en profitèrent pour se reposer.

 _Dans la chambre des garçons :_

\- Haaa Sanji ! J'ai faiiiiiim!

\- On sort de table! Tu attendras jusqu'à demain, comme tout le monde .

\- Yohoho, Luffy-san, de toute façons, tu a toujours faim.

\- Ça c'est SUPER vrai !

\- Ja Ja Ja ! Je suis vraiment heureux que mon Prince ait trouvé une si belle famille pour ses voyages.

L'interruption du petit homme ne passa pas inaperçue et toutes les personnes présentes dans les dortoirs se retournèrent dans sa direction, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension lisibles sur chacune de leur tête. Le blond frappa sa main sur son visage et soupira, tandis que Gaido sourit timidement et lâcha un petit "Oups". Le premier à réagir fut le capitaine qui commença à rigoler comme s'il avait entendu la blague la plus drôle du monde. Cela suffit à faire sortir les autres de leur stupeur et ils prirent exemple sur Luffy.

\- Ha ha ha ha! De ha ha ha ! De qui ! De qui tu parles Bro ? Ha ha ha ! Un prince ? MMPFF ha ha ha !

\- Bien évidemment, il a fallu qu'il gâche le plan ingénieux de ma chère Robin-swam.

Sanji soupira une seconde fois et tenta de rattraper le coup.

 **" Tout d'abord, je dois faire mon sourire ravageur, ensuite je n'ai qu'à leur lancer un baratin, mais lequel? Ah! Je sais."**

\- Hey les gars, il parlait bien évidemment de moi. Je suis le seul sur ce bateau qui aies l'étoffe d'un prince. Hé hé.

-...

-...

-...

Tout à coup, le silence.

\- Roooh Sanji ! T'as tout gâché !

\- YOHOHO ! Luffy-san a raison, j'en riais à gorge déployée jusqu'à ce que tu n'interviennes. Ho mais j'y pense ! Je n'ai pas de gorge à déployer! Yohoho !

\- Bon aller, bonne nuit les gars. Il faut vous reposer si vous voulez savoir qui est réellement le Prince. Je ne vous cacherais pas que depuis des années, je caches ce titre pour échappé à l'armée de vampires de l'île stellaire que j'ai dirigée durant 23 longues années , mais en réalité, je suis un prince. Et pas n'importe quel prince, non. Je suis un prince royal !

\- TROP GÉNIAL !

\- Luffy, Ussop, dormez.

\- Bonne nuit les gars ! SHISHISHI!

Ils répondirent tous à l'unisson " bonne nuit" et le calme arriva enfin. Cependant, il ne dura pas longtemps.

\- Pchit les gars ?! J'arrive pas à dormir, il me manque quelque chose...

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est vrai qu'on a pas l'habitude de ne pas entendre cette fichue tête de gazon ronfler.

\- C'est juste pour une nuit, demain il reviendra dormir ici.

\- Ouai, c'est vrai. Mais je veux que Zoro reviennent maintenant !

\- Calme toi Luffy et dort!

\- Zzzz! Zzzz!

 _Dans la chambre des filles :_

Robin entra calmement dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Nami. Cette dernière était déjà dans son mit et semblait complètement absorbée dans un livre sur la cartographie. L'archéologue piocha à son tour un bouquin rangé sur sa table de chevet et l'ouvrit là où un marque page avait soigneusement été placé. Après quelques minutes de silence seulement rompu par le bruit des pages tournées, la noiraude parla.

\- Que faisais tu dans l'infirmerie avec long-nez-kun tout à l'heure ?

\- Je pense que Chopper, ce Gaido, même Sanji et toi nous cachez quelque chose sur Zoro. Et Ussop s'en est aussi rendu compte, alors maintenant, nous essayons de découvrir ce que c'est, tout simplement.

\- Je vois, effectivement tu as raison. Nous avons bel et bien un secret, mais je ne peux rien te dire, j'en ai fait la promesse alors n'espère pas que je te raconte ce que je sais.

\- C'est déjà un bon début, au moins je sais que mon instinct ne me trompait pas. Et ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet, je compte bien trouver de quoi il s'agit, avec où sans ton aide.

\- Fufufu. Si tu le dit. Mais par respect pour Zoro-kun, j'aimerais que tu ne dise rien à personne sur ce que vas découvrir. Il ne le montre peut-être pas, mais il passe une période difficile et il faut avouer que Sanji-kun n'a pas arrangé les choses au départ.

\- Ah bon ? C'est si grave que ça ?

\- Grave ? Non, mais inhabituel, oui. Fufufu !

\- " **Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être."** Mmhh...

les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent à leur lecture et finirent par s'endormir. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle voulaient bien nous faire croire.

Nami et Ussop, les deux seules personnes un peu moins simples d'esprit qui avaient remarqué un changement avec leur épéiste, réfléchissaient dans leur lit au événements de la soirée.

De son côté, le tireur avait bien joué la comédie et fit semblant de croire au mensonge du cuistot, mais en tant que menteur professionnel, il savait en discerner un quand il en voyait. Et la petite tirade que le blond avait improvisé n'était que du cinéma, il cherchait à cacher quelque chose au sujet d'un prince. Apparemment, c'était quelqu'un sur le navire et un homme qui plus est. Et cette théorie sur le grand Roronoa Zoro qui s'est endormi après avoir un peu trop bu et miraculeusement, un petit nain le ramène jusqu'au Sunny ? Pas possible... Et puis Robin qui l'avait stoppé juste avant qu'il ne puisse enlever cette fichue casquette. Il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il pourrait mieux comprendre tout ça.

Nami pensait même chose, Zoro ne buvait jamais au point de s'endormir en pleine rue. En fait, elle n'était pas sûre si elle ne l'avait même jamais vu pompette. Sans compter le fait de dormir avec une casquette. Il y avait aussi Robin qui avait confirmé bon nombre de ses doutes, donc maintenant, elle savait quelles pistes suivre. Il ne lui manquait plus que des preuves et des indices afin de dévoiler la vérité au grand jour.

Gentiment, les deux détectives fermèrent les yeux et rejoignirent le pays des rêves avec leurs compagnons.

 **Un peu moins d'attente pour ce chapitre, j'ai trouver un peu plus de temps pour écrire.**

 **Ha la la , 2 premières journée d'école et plus l'envie d'y retourner T.T !**

 **Encore une fois , je vous implore de me laisser des commentaires ! D'ailleurs, merci à Ryuka57 et DICB pour leur commentaires qui me redonnent l'inspiration ! ^.^**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bientôt faire avancer les choses. Je suis sur que vous avez tous hate que Zoro réagisse un peu, mais je vais garder ma belle au bois dormant dans les vapes encore un petit moment...ou peut-être pas. Vous verrez bien.**

 **chapitre 7!**

Quand l'horloge de la chambre des filles sonna deux coups, Robin ouvrit les yeux et vérifia que sa voisine de chambre dormait bel et bien. Un petit ronflement lui répondit et elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire un sourire. Avec tout la discrétion dont elle était capable, elle se leva et enfila des vêtements un peu plus chauds que sa chemise de nuit, car à l'extérieur il faisait froid, surtout à cette heure.

En sortant de la chambre, elle referma doucement la porte et emprunta la route de l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, l'archéologue croisa Chopper qui somnolait en marchant. Il marchait la tête baissée et ne vit pas qu'il avait tourné dans le couloir un peu trop tôt, donc il percuta le mûr. Le choc le réveilla un peu et comme il entendu un rire, le petit renne leva la tête pour apercevoir la noiraude. Le mini-médecin rougit et baissa son chapeau sur ses oreilles dans l'espoir de cacher son visage.

Robin tapota sur le couvre-chef rose, ce qui donna un signal à celui qui était en dessous.

\- Ha oui, Robin. Si jamais, Zoro dort encore, mais je lui ai mis des perfusions pour lui redonner des forces plus rapidement. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et surtout que tout ça reste secret le plus longtemps possible, alors je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'il reviennent parmis nous d'ici demain.

\- Je vois, donc si la médecine que tu lui procure fonctionne correctement, il se réveillera quand?

\- Si tout se passe bien, alors demain au alentours de midi il sera sur pied. Mais je tiens à ce que tu me réveil au cas où il y aurait un changement durant ton tour de garde. Et si tu pouvais en informer Sanji plus tard, * OUHAAAH...* , ça serait gentil.

\- Fufufu, compte sur moi, médecin-san. Bonne nuit.

\- Tu ne me fais pas du tout plaisir! À * OUHAAAH...* tout à l'heure.

Plus tard, la jeune femme entra dans la baie médical, mais ne put constater aucun changement depuis l'intervention avec Nami et Ussop. Zoro avait la même position, les couvertures n'avaient pas un plis de plus et sa casquette toujours bien en place sur sa tête.

Pendant trois heures où elle avait lu pour s'occuper, rien ne se passa. L'épéiste paraissait presque...mort. La seule chose qui prouvait que la vie coulait encore dans ses veines, était sa faible, mais régulière respiration.

Une petite montre posée sur le bureau bipa cinq coups. Déjà cinq heure ! Robin n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, déjà, de faibles rayons de soleil éclairaient le ciel et lui donnait une teinte plus claire. Elle retourna à sa lecture quand elle entendit des bruits de pas qui se dirigeaient en sa direction.

Au moment, où, enfin, la porte qui reliait la cuisine et l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, la jeune femme se leva et salua le blond qui dansa joyeusement à sa vue. Après elle, c'était au tour du cuisinier de veiller sur la belle au bois dormant. Le seul problème était qu'en tant que chef cuistot du navire au chapeau de paille, il se devait de préparer le petit déjeuner et qu'en tant que nakama, son devoir le poussait à s'occuper de l'incapable dans la pièce d'à côté. Mais heureusement, Sanji était un homme intelligent et profita de l'ouverture entre son plan de travail et son poste de garde. C'est avec bonheur qu'il ouvrit la porte entre sa cuisine et l'infirmerie, puis qu'il la bloca à l'aide d'une chaise pour éviter qu'elle ne se referme si courant d'air.

Ensuite, le blond prépara tout les ingrédients et récipients nécessaires à la confection d'un repas équilibré et bon, puis, avant de commencer la préparation des croissants, il jeta un coup d'œil au Marimo derrière lui: toujours aucun progrès, sauf peut-être qu'il semblait avoir un peu plus de couleurs que la veille. Bref, revenons à nos pâtisseries, Nami chérie et Robin d'amour ne pouvait pas attendre, il fallait donc que tout soit prêt au moment où elles arriveraient.

Quelques heures plus tard, le signal que le déjeuné était prêt fut donné par les cris de Luffy et les protestations d'Ussop, suivis des menaces de Nami et les rires espiègles de Robin. Brook et Franky ne passaient pas non plus inaperçus, car le squelette avait retrouvé une culottes dans son lit ce matin et il avait partager le secret avec le cyborg. Et enfin tout au fond de la file, il y avait leur très cher invité qui paraissait un peu mal-à-l'aise, allez savoir pourquoi.

Une fois dans la cuisine, les demoiselles furent accueillies par leur très cher serviteur, tandis que les garçons prenaient place. Comme la veille, Gaido se plaça sur la chaise de l'épéiste mais était clairement embêté par quelque chose. Franky qui était assis en face de lui le remarqua, bien que plongé dans sa conversation perverse avec son ami musiciens, les gigotement incessants du nain attirèrent son attention.

\- Hey nain-bro! Pourquoi tu tiens pas en place depuis tout à l'heure ?!

\- Euh... Et bien...

\- Vas-y, je vais pas te manger. Ha ha ha !

\- Bein en fait, j'ai perdu mon string de nuit. Et depuis ce matin, je le cherche, mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part.

\- Yohoho ! Ça me fait pensé à celui que j'ai retrouvé dans mon lit avant !

Brook ouvrit son crâne de façons inattendue et en sorti une petite culotte de dentelle noir. Subitement, le petit homme se mis a balbutier et rougit fortement. L'agitation du bout de la table attira tout les regards sur le malheureux et la navigatrice poussa un cris à la vue.

Pas que la pièce de tissus dentelé que le musicien tenait la choquait, non. Vivre avec des pervers était son quotidien, mais en voyant Gaido, elle ne put empêcher son étonnement de s'exprimer à travers sa voix. Tout le monde regarda confus le petit homme en bout de table, mais seul le cuisinier, le renne et l'archéologue ne semblaient pas trop atteint par ce qui se passait.

Gaido avait oublié de remettre son chapeau sur la tête en sortant des dortoirs, et sûrement à cause de la gêne, la petite fleur qui s'élevait fièrement sur son crâne dégarni était rose. Les trois habitués ne dire rien, n'étant pas sûre qu'il fallait dire quoique ce soit en fait. Mais les autres, ceux qui ne connaissaient pas cette particularité, en étaient resté bouche bée.

Dans la tête de nos deux détectives, l'étonnement laissa place à la réflexion et ils purent ajouter cette nouvelle information à leur liste de preuves. Comme la rousse et le tireur d'élite s'étaient assis côte à côte, ils en profitèrent pour discuter librement de leurs hypothèses. De toute façons, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre leur sujet de conversation ou autre...

Luffy , lui, ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de rigoler et bien sur la bouche pleine. Brook et Franky ne s'en formalisèrent pas, après tout, ils étaient sur Grand Line.

Le déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, malgré les différentes attaques que portait le capitaine aux assiettes de ses nakamas. Vers le milieu, ce dernier interrompu l'équipage pendant leur activité et posa une question.

\- Au fait, Zoro ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ? SHISHISHI ! Je le reconnais bien là, toujours en train de dormir !

Sanji, un peu agacé par la question dont la réponse était évidente et déjà évoquée par lui-même, ouvrit la porte du cabinet en espèrant que la vision lui éviterait de gâcher sa salive. Seulement en ouvrant la porte, il vit Zoro assis dans le lit, l'air complètement perdu. Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de parler qu'une ombre familière avec un chapeau de paille volait à traver l'ouverture en criant " ZOROOOOO!" et une autre appelant un certain "Prince".

 **Après une longue semaine d'attente, je peux enfin poster ce chapitre... Désolée encore une fois, j'espère que ça ne vous empêche pas de suivre cette histoire.**

 ***** **le * OUHAAAH...* de Chopper est un bâillement si jamais... (Je ne savais pas si c'était clair pour tout le monde)**

 **\- Un petit commentaire ? Deux petits commentaires ? TROIS PETITES REWIEWS ?! QUATRE PETITES REWIEWS ?!**

 **\- On dit s'il-vous-plait !**

 **\- Un petit commentaire s'il-vous-plait? Deux petits commentaires s'il-vous-plait? TROIS PETITES REWIEWS s'il-vous-plait?!** **QUATRE PETITES REWIEWS** **s'il-vous-plait** **?!** **^.^**

 **Bybye baby !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Suite à une remarque de DICB ( et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec ), vous aller enfin découvrir le raisonnement des deux petits curieux et la pelouse va enfin réagir ! Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 8**

Nami et Ussop mettaient en commun leurs idées sur le mystère qui les intriguait depuis un moment. La nuit les avait aidé à brasser leur hypothèses et maintenant, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à faire l'échange et le petit déjeuner était l'occasion idéale.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es du même avis que moi, mais je pense qu'on nous cache quelque chose d'important au sujet de Zoro.

\- Et bien en fait, hier soir, Robin m'en a parlé et elle a confirmé mes doutes. Donc oui, Zoro a un secret et je peux te dire que quand je saurai ce que c'est, je compte bien faire augmenter sa dette en le faisant chanter.

\- Toujours la même à ce que je vois .

\- Toujours !

Nami ponctua sa réponse par un clin d'œil et lui tira la langue, puis le tireur d'élite continua.

\- Hier quand on allait dormir, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange. Gaido a parlé d'un Prince et qu'il était heureux ou quelque chose comme ça. Ensuite, il m'a semblé que Sanji était agacé ou qu'il paniquait un peu et il a dit que c'était lui le prince en question. Mais en tant que menteur, je sais discerner les mensonges et je peux te dire que Sanji ne disait pas la vérité, de plus il ne vient pas d'une lignée royal, il est cuisinier sur le Baratie depuis tout petit. Mais je ne pense pas non-plus que Gaido se soit trompé en disant "prince". A mon avis, il y a quelqu'un sur ce bateau qui ne nous a pas tout dit sur ses origines et je crois avoir une idée de qui c'est.

\- Un prince ?! Et tu penses que c'est qui ?

\- Zoro.

\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas impossible, on ne sait pratiquement rien sur lui et les événements bizarres de ces jours-ci tournent autour de lui. Mais, Zoro un prince ? C'est difficile à croire, il n'a aucune manière et il est fauché en permanence.

\- Réfléchis. Si c'est un prince, c'est obligatoirement un homme et nous pouvons déjà barrer de la liste Luffy, Chopper et moi.

Nami regarda le capitaine faire ses singeries habituelles tout en mangeant. Aucun doute là dessus, Luffy n'a aucune chance d'être de sang royal et son père est le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire, donc impossible.

\- Et Chopper... Je crois que c'est clair.

\- Mais il reste encore Brook Franky et Sanji, donc les possibilités que se soit un d'entre eux reste à prendre en compte.

\- J'y ai pensé, ne t'inquiète pas. Alors, Brook pourrait être le prince en question, mais il est sensé être mort depuis 50 ans en tout cas, donc en aucune manière il aurait pu faire sa connaissance. Puis il y a Franky, il a passé toute sa vie sur Water Seven, une île où il n'y a pas de monarchie.

\- Et Sanji ?

\- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il travaillait déjà sur le Baratie et il avait à peine dix ans . Si c'était vraiment lui, il aurait été porté disparu et en plus, il vient de North-Blue. Ce n'est donc pas lui.

\- Il ne reste que Zoro, ça tient debout. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le nous aurait caché, on est sa famille, il sait qu'il peut se confier à n'importe qui ici...

\- N'oublie pas que c'est de Zoro Roronoa dont on parle, l'homme le plus méfiant de tout Grand Line! Tu penses vraiment qu'il va nous déballer sa vie comme ça ?! Même s'il a confiance en nous, je ne pense pas qu'il voudras nous parler de son passé, avant qu'il ne rencontre Luffy.

\- Et bien il faudra être malin. Sais-tu qui es la personne qui est susceptible de connaître les secrets de Zoro ?

\- Euh Robin ?

\- Mais non, Luffy ! Zoro est le premier de l'équipage, je pense que durant leurs premières virées sur l'océan, ils ont beaucoup parlé pour passer le temps. Et je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ces deux là sont lié plus que chacun de nous pourrait l'être avec lui. C'est bizarre, mais on dirait qu'ils ont placé une confiance sans limite l'un dans l'autre.

\- Tu suggère quoi alors ? On va demander à Luffy des infos sur Zoro?

\- Exactement.

Nami fit le sourire de la manipulatrice déjantée, puis se tourna face à son capitaine toujours absorbé par la nourriture qui l'entourait. La rousse allait commencer sa tirade quand le jeune homme au chapeau de paille avala ce qu'il une partie de ce qu'il avait dans la bouche et demanda si l'épéiste dormait encore.

Avec toute cette agitation, Nami et Ussop avaient complètement oublié que l'épéiste était encore à l'infirmerie...

* * *

Zoro était couché sur quelque chose de mou, pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir d'être allé au lit. Il se sentait encore très fatigué et pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à dormir. Tout d'abord, il fallait ouvrir l'œil ( nous sommes après les 2 ans) pour savoir où il était, bien que l'odeur des médicaments lui donnait déjà une idée du lieu. Après une ou deux tentatives ratées en raison de la trop forte luminosité, il était enfin capable d'observer les alentours.

Effectivement, c'était bel et bien le cabinet de Chopper. Sa vision était encore un peu floue donc le jeune sabreur n'arrivait pas à lire l'heure sur l'horloge, mais au son des voix dans la salle à côté et de l'éclairage à travers les fenêtres, il était en mesure de dire que c'était le matin .

Zoro s'asseya, mais fut vite arrêté par des vertiges. Rapidement, sa tête arrêta de tourner et il put se concentrer sur le tuyau planté dans son poignet. Pourquoi ?!

C'est à ce moment la que la porte qui menait à la cuisine s'ouvrit, il put apercevoir Sanji qui avait l'air plus qu'étonné et une demi seconde plus tard, il fut projeté contre le mur par son cher capitaine et le nain du magasin ?!

 **Chapitre 8 terminé !**

 **Je suis fière d'avoir pu l'écrire aussi rapidement ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et qu'il répond à vos attentes. Je pense que le mystère sera bientôt éclairci, donc soyez patients.**

 **Encore une fois, les commentaires sont les bienvenus !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Très chers lecteurs, voici la suite de cette fiction farfelue. Je sens qu'il va y avoir de l'action aujourd'hui !**

 **Cette troisième Fic est une des plus longue dans mon répertoire, à ce jour et elle ne risque pas de se terminer de si tôt! J'espère que vous attendez tous la suite avec impatience, pour qu'au moins vous ayez du plaisir à me lire quand il y a des nouveautés.**

 **Chapitre 9!**

Luffy sauta sur son ami qui avait enfin daigné ouvrir les yeux . A cause du long sommeil, les réflexes de Zoro étaient un peu moins rapide que d'habitude, il ne réagit donc pas assez vite pour éviter la fusée qui lui fonçait dessus et son capitaine le percuta de plein fouet, faisant claquer sa tête contre le mur.

Après le choc, il lui fallu quelque seconde pour que sa vison redevienne clair et pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aussitôt, Zoro attrapa son capitaine par le col de sa chemise et commença à l'engueuler. Luffy, lui, s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui importait était que son épéiste soit en bonne santé et comme ce fut le cas, il commença à rigoler. Zoro était encore en train de lui crier dessus, mais il se sentait obliger de lui montrer à quel point il lui avait manqué, alors le capitaine allongea ses bras et fit un câlin au vert qui arrêta de crier pendant un moment.

\- SHISHISHI ! Zoro tu m'as manqué !

\- Euh...

\- Mon Pri- Je veux dire Zoro-kun, ravi de vous revoir parmis nous.

\- Ho euh merci, enfin je crois.

\- Hey Marimo, maintenant que tu est debout, ramène tes muscles ici et mange.

\- Je veux bien, mais je peux pas vraiment bouger là.

\- Zoroo ! Avant que tu n'ailles manger, je veux vérifier que tout aille bien et je dois retirer la perfusion.

\- La perfusion ?! Tu veux dire le tuyau enfoncé dans mon poignet ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que c'est trop tard, en me sautant dessus, Luffy l'a arraché.

Zoro ponctua sa phrase par un regard blasé dont lui seul avait le secret.

\- LUFFY !

\- Shishishi, oups. Désolé Chopper, j'ai pas fais exprès. Mais comme tu es le plus grand médecin du monde, tu vas pouvoir arranger ça !

Le petit renne commença à se dandiner et rougit si fort que l'on pouvait le voir à travers sa fourrure.

\- Si tu crois que tu me fais plaisir, tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil !

Tout le monde rigola au ânerie du capitaine et du médecin, puis ce dernier fit un bref examen sur Zoro pendant que les autres continuaient de manger. Tout au long, le nain était resté silencieux et observait chaque mouvement de l'épéiste. Le prince avait encore et toujours sa fameuse casquette qui cachait la petite plante . Heureusement que lors de la confrontation avec Luffy, elle était restée en place, car sinon, tout le monde aurait vu ce qu'il cachait et il n'avait pas envie d'être à nouveau l'objet de moquerie. Surtout pas venant de ses nakamas.

Il y avait quelque chose qui dérangeais Zoro. Chopper prenait sa pression artérielle pendant qu'il réfléchissait, mais il était déconcentré car il sentait un regard peser sur lui. Le jeune sabreur tourna son regard sur la chaise du bureau et vit Gaido qui le fixait avec des yeux admiratifs. Le pauvre Zoro soupira de tout son être et souffla à lui-même : ''Haann... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour tomber sur des abrutis pareils ?!"

Une fois que le déjeuner fut terminé, tous partirent à leurs occupations habituelles, ou presque.

Nami et Ussop complotaient sur le pont pour connaître la vérité, Luffy chantait avec Franky et Brook qui jouait un air joyeux sur un grand piano à queue, Sanji préparait le dîner , tandis que Robin, Chopper et Gaido discutaient au sujet de Zoro. Ce dernier prenait du bon temps en faisant une petite sieste au soleil. Donc tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que la navigatrice n'alerte tout le monde. Une tempête se préparait, il fallait donc que chacun aille à son poste et sécurise son périmètre.

En quelques minutes seulement, le soleil laissa place à des nuages gris sombres, éclairés seulement par le foudre zébrant le ciel. Le vent n'était pas en reste et formait des vagues gigantesques qui faisaient tanguer le Sunny, œuvre imposante pour l'homme et objet insignifiant pour l'océan. Mais pour leur survie, les mugiwara devaient maintenir à flot cet objet insignifiant et lorsque la pluie et la brume s'en mêlaient, les choses devenaient vite plus compliquées.

Zoro accrochait les voiles à l'aide de Sanji et surveillait par la même occasion ses ccompagnons. Le balancement continu du navire pouvait facilement faire perdre l'équilibre à ceux qui étaient sur le pont, si l'un d'entre eux glissait et tombait par dessus bord, il devait aller repêcher le malchanceux. Seul lui et Sanji était suffisamment fort pour résister aux vagues avec le poids d'une personne supplémentaire.

Grâce à tout ses sens en alerte, le jeune sabreur aperçu que le tireur d'élite était en difficulté. Le piano de Brook avait roulé et écrasait le pauvre Ussop contre la rambarde, la pluie et le pois de l'instrument l'empêchait de se dégager. Zoro sauta du mat et se dirigea vers son ami, plusieurs vagues avait balayée le pont et l'avaient emporté à chaque fois plus loin de son objectif. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent être des heures, le vert parvint enfin à atteindre le grand piano à queue et le dégagea sans trop de peine. Tout les autres s'étaient déjà réfugiés à l'intérieur du navire et attendaient la fin de la tempête. Zoro empoigna alors le menteur par le nez et tira jusqu'à la porte de cuisine .

Dès qu'il posa un pied dans la salle chaleureuse, il lança Ussop sur le sol et claqua la porte derrière lui pour empêcher l'eau de s'infiltrer. Ça lui évitera de nettoyer par la suite. Il profita du répit pour souffler et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux en regardant le sol. C'est là qu'il entendit les rires de ses nakamas . Zoro releva la tête pour voir ce qui pouvait être si drôle, mais quand il vit que tout les regard était viré sur lui, ou plus précisément sur le haut de sa tête, il sentit son sang se précipiter vers le bas.

D'une main tremblante, il vérifia que ses cheveux étaient toujours couverts par la casquette, mais quand il ne sentit rien à part des pétales humides, le liquide vital qui coulait dans ses veines décida de revenir et de se fixé sur ses joues bronzées.

Quand il vit que les rires de ses camarades avaient doublés, il se rappela du changement habituel de couleur de ses cheveux. Depuis le temps, le rose n'était plus tout à fait étranger, mais là, ce n'était plus le rose bonbon qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir, c'était un magnifique fushia.

Comme toujours, Luffy s'approcha de son ami pour le mettre à l'aise , malheureusement la couleurs de ses cheveux additionné de la petites fleur elle aussi fushia ne le laissait pas devenir sérieux. Robin et ceux qui étaient au courant de son secret retenaient leurs rires, surtout quand ils vu l'expression de crainte et de honte collée sur le visage de Zoro. Au moment où le capitaine s'était approché, l'archéologue crut apercevoir un tressaillement de la part de l'épéiste . Pas une seconde de plus passa avant que Zoro nee se décide de prendre ses jambes à son coup et de fuir la salle à manger.

Ussop se roulait encore par terre, les larmes au yeux et Nami ne put rien faire d'autre que de frapper son poing sur la table, rigoler n'étant pas suffisant pour apaiser son euphorie. Le squelette semblait aussi s'amuser de la situation et soutenait le poids du cyborg qui n'avait mem plus la force de se tenir droit. Luffy était à moitié assis sur sa chaise, il tenait son ventre qui reposait sur le dossier et tapait le sol de ses pieds.

La porte menait à l'extérieur claqua, laissant un grand silence envahir la pièce. Le calme ne dura pas longtemps, le menteur s'exclama au et fort, faisant un bruit qui ressemblait à un surplus d'air essayant de sortir par son nez et sa bouche à la fois :

\- Vous avez vu la couleurs de ses cheveux , on aurait dit qu'ils était de venu rouge et d'un coup tout bleu !? Mmpphhffrrrr... HAHAHAHHAH !

\- HAHHAHAHH!

* * *

Zoro avait traversé le pont pour se rendre dans un lieu où personne n'oserait venir le chercher: le nid de pie. Comme la tempête était encore très forte, même le fougueux bonhomme au chapeau de paille ne voulait pas sortir.

Pour une fois, il ne se perdit pas. Arrivé à destination, Zoro bariquada la trappe avec deux de ses plus lourdes altères pour empêcher toutes intrusions dans son espace personnel, puis il s'accroupis contre le banc circulaire et fini par s'asseoir. Quelques minutes passèrent et il entendait toujours les rires moqueurs de ses amis. La tentation fut trop forte, il avait besoins de réconfort, mais nulle âme n'était la pour lui en donner. Le triste sabreur plia ses genoux et les rapprocha de son corps, puis baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. Il se remémora les durs moment qu'il avait traversé lorsque qu'il était encore enfant:

Des petites racailles venaient souvent le provoquer pour se moquer de lui. Au début il était vraiment faible et ne pouvait pas se défendre contre les coups. Parfois, on lui lançait des pierres en le traitant de de nom stupides comme pelouse, monstre vert où même encore pot de fleur. Certes, ces insultes n'était, en soi, pas très blessantes. Mais quand on a moins de cinq ans, ça peut paraître comme le pire des châtiments. "Heureusement", il n'était battu que lorsque la petites fleur daignait se montrer, le reste du temps les gens l'évitait ou le bousculait.

Puis un jour, il aprit que dans le village voisin il y avait un dojo. Sans hésitations, le petit bambin s'y rendit dans l'espoir d'être enfin accepté et peut-être même d'apprendre à se battre. Ne voulant pas effrayer les autres enfants, Zoro resta caché dans les buissons pour apprendre l'art de l'épée . Avec des bâtons trouvé dans les bois, il imitait chaque mouvement. Après un an à espionner, il décida de se présenter au inscriptions. Sauf qu'un gamin un peu plus grand que lui le reconnu et il fut rejeté, encore une foi. Pourtant, c'était un bon élève, il connaissait chaque technique, chaque mouvement comme s'il avait pratiqué l'escrime toute sa vie, le petit garçons était sûr qu'il serait capable de battre chacun des imbéciles qui s'étaient moqué de lui.

À contre cœur, il partit à la recherche d'un autre dojo pour s'entraîner. Un endroit où les préjugés n'existait pas et il pourrait affiner et exercer sa passion.

Après quelques semaines éreintantes pour un petit garçons de six ans, le petit épéiste décida d'abandonner. Il avait déjà traversé la moitié du pays et personne ne voulait de lui, normal, il était un monstre hideux et faible. Le pauvre enfant n'avait même pas pu trouver de quoi se nourrir depuis des jours . Épuisé, Zoro s'arrêta au bord de la route, recroquevillé contre un arbre et attendit. Toute la fatigue et la faim lui tombèrent dessus en même temps et il s'endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A son réveil, une chaleur douce l'accueilla. Il sentit sous lui un matelas moelleux et confortable, le tout recouvert d'une couverture chaude. Zoro tourna difficilement la t'es et aperçu un homme. Cet homme était son futur Sensei. Au début, Zoro ne lui faisait pas confiance, même les adultes le prenait pour une créature étranges et dangereuse. Au fil des semaines, Zoro s'était complètement remis et accorda sa confiance à Koshiro.

L'homme bon Avit trouvé Zoro en dehors des bois. Le pauvre enfant était sous-alimenté et fiévreux. Il présentait aussi beaucoup de contusions, mais le plus étrange était la petite fleur qui ornait ses beaux cheveux verts. Pris d'affection pour le malheureux, il l'emmena chez lui et le soigna. Pour éviter de montrer à tout le monde le petit ange qu'il avait pris sous son aile, il le cacha et s'en occupa dans une petite cabane à côté de sa maison. Jour après jour, Zoro lui faisait de plus en plus confiance et lui demanda même de lui apprendre à s'améliorer au combat. Que Koshiro soit un maître épéiste n'était plus un secret pour personne, le petits garçons profita de l'occasion pour apprendre.

Un jour, Zoro demanda à son Sensei de l'évaluer. Depuis le temps, les autres enfants l'avait accepté et le respectait pour son talent au combat, il était le plus fort du dojo. C'est ce jour la qu'il rencontra Kuina, la fille de son sauveur adoré. Apparemment ellevenait de rentrer d'un voyage sur une île où on apprenait les bases pour devenir Geisha.

La suite vous la connaissez, Zoro ne parvint pas à la battre et il s'entraîna dure chaque jour dans l'espoir de la vaincre. Un soir ou la lune était claire, ils se firent une promesse que seul Zoro put tenir. Le lendemain, la mort tragique de la jeune fille le decida à donner les bouchées double pour accomplir son rêve, leur promesse.

Finalement, Zoro s'endormit, assis dans la même position que toute à l'heure. On pouvait voir des traces encore humide sous ses yeux et la marque de larmes ayant coulé le long de ses joues...

 **Un peu triste je sais, mais j'étais obligée. Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, se soir j'avais la flemme de me corriger et je n'avais pas envie de vous faire encore attendre.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ayayay ! Je me suis trompé en postant , ma faute, pardon !-.-'**

 **Après cette longue semaine, j'ai enfin pris le temps de publier la suite. Désolée à l'avance pour mes fautes d'orthographes, mais des fois je ne les vois pas (j' ai la flemme ) où elle se cachent ( j'ai la flemme).**

 **Hey déjà le chapitre 10! Ça va vite ! Et pourtant j'ai encore plein d'idées, malheureusement, elles veulent pas sortir . Je sais que pour l'instant, ça stagne, mais je veux d'abord arranger les choses pour pouvoir rajouter une couche...**

 **Chapitre 10**

Au beau milieu d'un océan perturbé par les intempéries, flottait un petit bateau. Grâce au Ciel, le climat semblait se calmer. Sur cette grande étendue bleue, nulle vie n'était visible, sauf peut-être la lumière de ce petit bateau. Si on s'approchait, on pouvait entendre des éclats de rire et de la musique. À l'intérieur de la pièce lumineuse, la presque totalité des chapeaux de paille étaient assis sur une des chaise , discutant de l'événement du jour. À cause des nuages encore bien présents dans le ciel et de l'heure tardive, l'extérieur était extrêmement sombre et même effrayant pour les moins courageux.

La grande nouvelle qui donnait le sourire à cet équipage si particulier fut la découverte d'un phénomène inhabituel. Leur nakama aux cheveux verts avait réussi à cacher le fait que sa tête était une petite prairie, mais après la grosse tempête, son secret fut dévoilé au grand jour. Sur l'ensemble, trois personnes ne riaient pas, elles semblaient même préoccupées. Roronoa Zoro, l'homme le plus fier qu'ils connaissaient s'était enfui suite au moqueries de ses amis. En temps normal, le jeune épéiste se serait énervé ou aurait protesté, mais là, rien.

Le petit médecin avança doucement vers l'archéologue et lui lança un regard triste. L'invité temporaire des mugiwara s'approcha lui aussi et commença à s'inquiéter. Robin était elle aussi déçue du comportement de ses camarades, surtout son capitaine, car il était sensé être le plus proche du sabreur, il avait l'avantage d'avoir la confiance aveugle de celui-ci, il était l'un des seul à qui il se confiait et là, il riait ouvertement d'une fleur. Malheureusement, cette fleur était encrée dans le crâne du vert et source de discrimination depuis trop longtemps. En fait, personne ne s'inquiétait réellement de leur ami, il n'avaient même pas remarqué l'air triste et blessé sur son visage , à la place , ils avaient ri. Même le cuistot y prenait du plaisir. Par chance, le blond avait obtenu le pardon une première fois, mais maintenant, il ne méritait plus rien. De plus Sanji connaissait les sentiment de son compagnon et le pire était qu'il s'en moquait.

Robin craqua, s'en était trop. Elle voulait d'abord vérifier sur son ami qui n'était désormais plus dans la cuisine et fit apparaître un œil dans chaque chambre, salle et recoins pour tenter de le retrouver. C'est dans le nid de pie que la noiraude aperçu Zoro, couché en boule sur le sol, serrant ses genoux près de son corps et grelottant. Sachant pertinemment que la température dans la salle sombre ne devait pas être très élevée, elle fit éclore des bras qui sortirent une couverture du placard et elle l'étala sur le garçon. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Robin fit un sourire rassurant au petit renne et lui expliqua qu'il allait bien.

Soulagé Chopper laissa enfin échappé ses émotions et ordonna à son pouvoir du fruit du démon lui donner une forme intimidante, il devait réprimander les ignorants à ses côtés. Pour attirer l'attention de chaque personne , le médecin claqua ses poings sur la table et parla à voix haute.

\- VOUS NE VOUZ RENDEZ PAS COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !?

\- De quoi tu parles, Chopp-

\- Non Luffy ! Maintenant c'est moi qui parle ! Je tiens à préciser que se moquer d'un nakama, que dis-je, de Zoro, de la sorte est impardonnable ! Il est humain et sait tout aussi bien que chacun de nous se qu'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un se moque de nous. Mais le pire, c'est quand se sont nos proches qui le font! Je sais qu'il garde toujours un air impassible et que c'est difficile de savoir s'il est triste ou pas, mais dans tout les cas, Zoro a toujours affronté la difficulté la tête haute et aujourd'hui, vous l'avez complètement détruit ! Il s'est enfui ! Et bien sûr, vous ne l'aviez même pas remarqué, aucun de vous ! Vous devriez avoir honte !

\- Chopper, calme toi.

\- Robin?

\- Chopper a raison, nous ne connaissons pas vraiment les émotions de Zoro, mais est-ce une raison pour rire de la sorte et pour si peu ? Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous reprocher, moi même j'ai ri la première fois, mais je ne suis pas aussi proche de lui que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Surtout toi Capitaine. Je pense que vous devriez aller lui demander pardon, mais le mieux est de le laisser seul un moment. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit. Médecin-san, tu viens ?

\- J'arrive.

Le petit renne se precipita derrière les fines jambes de l'archéologue et cacha son visage déçu sous son chapeau. Les deux quittèrent la pièce en silence et se dirigèrent envers la vigie où dormait Zoro. Chopper monta le premier, il voulait amener l'épéiste dans un endroit où il pourrait dormir confortablement. Quand il tenta d'ouvrir la trappe une première fois, il fut bloqué. C'est là qu'il compris que de lourdes altères devaient sûrement bloquer le passage. Une fois de plus, le Zoan usa de ses pouvoirs et choisit une métamorphose qui lui permettrait de soulever les poids. Non sans quelques efforts, il y parvint et put entrer dans le périmètre froid.

Aucune lumière, aucune chaleur ne régnait dans la pièce, seule la respiration lente du jeune garçon recroquevillé sur le sol. Malgré la couverture, le renne sentait que l'épéiste était frigorifié, peut-être que les claquements de dents le mettait sur la piste, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Chopper était un animal des neiges, son pelage lui permettait d'être à l'aise dans des températures basses. Cependant, il avait la chair de poule., il flottait dans l'air une ambiance triste et glaciale. Sans plus tarder, le médecin porta son ami pour l'emmener dans une chambre chaude. Heureusement, Zoro ne se réveilla pas. De toute façons, s'il avait senti sa présence, il aurait déjà dû réagir lorsqu'il était entré dans la vigie. A sa suite, Robin marchait tranquillement, une regard plein de compassion destiné à l'enfant endormi dans les bras de sa peluche géante.

Chopper proposa de le mettre dans la chambre des filles, car chez les hommes, ils risquerait de ne pas pouvoir se reposer, de plus, il n'était pas sûr que Zoro veuille les revoir de si tôt. Robin acquiesça, Nami n'aura qu'à trouver un autre lit pour cette nuit. Le petit renne reçu lui aussi la permission de dormir dans le grand lit. A vrai dire, la navigatrice et l'archéologue dormait dans un lit deux places, la situation au réveil risquait d'être mouvementée. Mais si le chibi médecin était là, Zoro acceptera sûrement mieux le fait qu'il ait dormi dans une chambre rose avec une femme.

Le renne posa délicatement Zoro dans le lit et le couvrit, puis il s'installa à son tour au milieu du matela, comme un enfant entre ses parents. Robin qui avait terminé de se changer se coucha et ferma la lumière. Au fil des minutes, ils s'endormirent paisiblement en repensant à leur ami qui n'avait pas vécu ses plus beaux jours.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du Sunny, l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait tout à l'heure venait de partir en fumée. Tous avaient un visage plongé dans la honte, sauf Gaido qui n'exprimait que sa totale incompréhension sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Les pauvres enfants venaient de se faire réprimander par le plus jeune et ont reçus une morale de la plus âgée de leurs équipage. Enfin, il y en avait deux qui n'était pas complètement triste, au moins, maintenant ils connaissaient une partie des réponses sur leur enquête. Celui qui était dans le pire état était le cuisinier, il avait déjà brisé le lien fragile entre lui et l'épéiste une fois à cause de son incapacité à se contrôler. Pourtant, le voir debout devant la porte, étonné et honteux à cause de sa coiffure au couleurs pour le moins originales avaient eu raison de son self-contrôle. Et les rires atours de lui n'avaient qu'attisé son hilarité. Comble de malheur, cette fois il n'était pas le seul à devoir demander pardon.

Luffy était l'homme le plus stupides de Grand Line, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de comprendre son erreur. En tant que capitaine et meilleur ami, il avait foiré et tous ses nakamas autour de lui aussi. Le garçon au chapeau de paille n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'esprit de Zoro. Au pire des cas, le spadassin pourrait choisir de quitter l'équipage et au mieux, respecter sa promesse et l'accompagner jusqu'à la réalisation de son rêve, mais sans lui radresser la parole ! Il valait mieux réfléchir à tous ses prochains faits et gestes durant les jours à venir.

Heureusement, Luffy connaissait par cœur son premier compagnon et avait une idée pour ça se réconcilier avec lui, mais pour cela, il aura besoins de l'aide de chacun de ses amis!

 **Fin !**

 **Voilà, si vous avez des remarques, vous connaissez la musique !**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour !**

 **Merci à tout le monde, de ceux qui lisent ma fiction à ceux qui me laissent des commentaires ^.^!**

 **Au fait, Shaloknie, je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta gentille rewiews, parce que je ne peut tout simplement pas ... Peut-être le "(Guest)". Donc je vais te répondre ici ( j'espère que si ça ne te dérange pas trop ^^'):**

 **-Shaloknie: OMG j'adore ta fanfic elle est très originale et très prenante j'attend la suite avec impatience courage à toi et gros bisous ;3**

 **\- Merci, l'originalité est un point qui revient très souvent et je trouve ça plutôt marrant d'impressionner les gens avec mes trips bizarres ! Et pour la suite, Bein elle est en dessous ^.^' voilà, à la prochaine:3 !**

 **Chapitre 11**

Zoro se retourna dans son lit et poussa un gémissement de bonheur, les draps en dessous de lui sentaient divinement bon et la douceur des couvertures lui faisaient se sentir sur un petit nuage. Le hic était qu'il ne reconnaissait pas le lieu dans lequel il était, sachant que son propre lit ne lui offrirait jamais un tel confort. Comme il ne sentit pas de danger apparent, l'épéiste pris son temps pour se réveiller correctement. Après avoir ouvert ses yeux, il put constater que pour une fois, il ne s'était pas levé trop tard, le soleil était encore bas à travers le hublot. Ce hublot... Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part... Bien évidemment, la chambre des filles ! L'épéiste aperçu sur sa droite le petit renne qui dormait paisiblement et l'archéologue, elle aussi plongée dans un doux sommeil.

Zoro se remémora les événement de la veille pour trouver une piste qui expliquerait le fait qu'il ne soit pas dans sa salle d'entraînement. A ce moment, l'épéiste n'était pas content, mais vraiment pas content du tout. D'abord, il y avait eu une grosse tempête, ensuite, les personnes pour qui il avait donné jusqu'à sa propre vie à plusieurs reprises s'étaient moquées de lui sans retenue. Et lui, il avait fuit comme un lâche, donc il avait brisé sa couverture d'homme insensible et courageux. Mais le pire, il s'était caché et avait pleuré comme une fillette, ridicule. Et pour finir, quelqu'un était venu le chercher pour le mettre dans une chambre trop rose et parfumée à son goût.

Le jeune sabreur remarqua aussi la non-présence de la rousse. En fait, il avait dormi dans son lit, cela impliquait que sa dette augmenterait. La sorcière lui avait cédé sa place volontairement ou involontairement, mais au final, c'est Roronoa qui en payera les frais ! De toute façon, il n'était plus à un millier de Berry près et logiquement, il avait déjà remboursé sa dette l'après-midi même, car ses sabres lui avaient été offert gracieusement.

Toujours avec discrétion, Zoro parvint à s'échapper de la chambre et choisit de prendre une douche. Durant ces quinze petites minutes, il pourrait réfléchir à ses réactions démesurée de la veille. Mais franchement, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré ? Même lui ne pouvait pas y répondre. De plus, ce n'était que des broutilles, il avait déjà oublié, plus ou moins, un peu , casiment rien... Bon d'accord, il leur en voulait encore beaucoup, voilà! Mais il était prêt à pardonner, en aucun cas il n'avait envie de se mettre l'équipage à dos et devoir réaliser son rêve seul. Il n'aurait plus aucune personne avec qui partager sa joie, sa gloire , sa réussite... Une fois que l'ont a goûté au bonheur, on ne veut plus y renoncer et malheureusement pour Zoro, ses nakamas étaient son bonheur à lui. Donc pour facilité les choses, l'épéiste mettrait tout l'équipage dans le même panier, si l'un parvenait à se faire pardonner, alors il jettera sa rancune par la fenêtre et poursuivra son voyage comme si de rien était. Voilà, LÀ il se reconnaissait! ÇA c'était le Zoro simple qui ne se prenait pas la tête !

C'est le sourire au lèvre et d'humeur positive que Zoro sortit de la douche, puis se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuné. À son grand étonnement, tout le monde était réveillé sauf Chopper et Robin. Chaque membre de l'équipage avait une mine honteuse lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle à manger. Pour éviter toute situation inconfortable, le sabreur fit son plus beau sourire et les salua de manière chaleureuse, ou en tout cas, moins froide qu'à son habitude. Les réactions furent à peu près les mêmes pour Les mugiwara: le choc total. Cependant, le capitaine ne se découragea pas et profita du silence pesant qui avait suivit le "bonjour" néanmoins timide de son premier lieutenant, pour à son tour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Zoro était soulagé que Luffy réagissait tout court.

Bien que Gaido s'était fait plus discret à cause des événements de la veille, il ne passait pas inaperçu, lui aussi doté d'une petite fleur et d'une couleur de cheveux particulière. Pourtant cela n'avait gêné personne de l'apprendre. Zoro alla s'asseoir à côté de lui, car s'était sa place favorite tout simplement. Pas par le fait qu'elle soit à côté d'un nain, non, mais plutôt parce que depuis ce siège, on avait une vue dégagée sur l'ensemble de la cuisine et sur l'extérieur grâce à la fenêtre en face de lui . Et comme il y avait le mur derrière son dossier, le vert pouvait appuyer ses précieux sabres contre les lattes de bois.

Zoro s'asseya , mais remarqua tout de même qu'aucun plats n'étaient disposés sur la table. Pourtant, presque tout le monde était présent , logiquement, le petit déjeuné aurait déjà dû être servi. À vrai dire, Zoro ne savait pas réellement comment se passait les déjeunés avec son équipage, la plupart du temps, il se réveillait trop tard pour pouvoir goûter aux croissants chauds, aux petits biscuits chocolatés, aux pains croustillants, au café encore fumant ou même au jus de mandarines fraîchement pressées.

Peu importe, personne ne lui avait fait de commentaire au sujet de sa petite fleur qu'il avait soigneusement cachée sous son bandana. Sanji arriva peu après avec une panoplie de plats, chacun rempli de pâtisseries et boissons. À son grand étonnement, le blond n'alla pas parader avec des cœurs plein les yeux vers sa "Nami-chérie" , mais vint vers lui et disposa sur le bois lisse la nourriture. Pour une fois, l'épéiste n'avait pas eu droit à une remarque du genre :" Hey Marimo, je sais que tu as honte de tes cheveux, mais la politesse envers les dames t'obligent à retirer ce satané chiffon de ta foutue tête."

Personne ne semblait oser se servir, pas même Luffy, peut-être qu'ils attendaient sur lui. L'épéiste patienta avant de choisir de quoi manger, puis finalement se décida à prendre des croissants. Ensuite, chacun se servit, Franky trempait son pain aux raisin dans du cola. Brook buvait du lait tout simplement, Ussop mangeait de tout, Luffy avait déjà fait un tas géant dans son assiette et le regardait avec envie, mais retenue, pourquoi ne le mangeait-il pas ? Et Nami qui dégustait ses mandarines adorées.

Zoro croqua dans la pâte croustillante de son croissant et ferma les yeux dans le bonheur. Quand il les rouvrit, tout était orange. L'épéiste recula son visage pour voir que le monde n'avait pas changé de couleur, mais plutôt que Nami lui tendait un des fruits réservés uniquement aux filles , car la navigatrice était possessive et ne partageait rien avec les autres, sauf Robin et occasionnellement Chopper. Dans son assiette, il y avait aussi beaucoup plus de nourriture que ce qu'il avait mis. Au bout de la table, Luffy souriait de toute ses dents et ne se souciait pas de son assiette ...vide. Zoro n'aimait pas avoir toute l'attention sur lui, en aucune manière et encore moins quand on se payait sa tête. Bon pour Luffy c'était compréhensible, le jeune homme avait protégé de la nourriture exprès pour lui, sans se rendre compte que c'était de lui-même qu'il fallait la protéger .

\- Les gars, c'est bon. Si c'est pour hier, je vous en veux pas.

-...

\- C'est vrai ? Ah Bein je peux reprendre ma bouffe alors ! SHISHISHI !

Luffy allongea ses bras et les envoya vers l'assiette de son Marimo pour se les faire piquer par une fourchette particulièrement sauvage.

\- Aïe !

\- Non Luffy, maintenant c'est à moi, t'as qu'à piqué chez Ussop.

\- Hey Zoro !

\- SHISHISHI ce Zoro, y a que lui pour me faire rire comme ça !

\- Ouf... Donc tu peux me rendre ma mandarine si tu ne nous en veux pas. Mais pour être sûre de me faire pardonner, profite parce que je ne le referai pas deux fois, je ne t'en voudrais pas pour avoir dormi dans mon lit cette nuit et je ne vais pas non plus augmenter ta dette pour m'avoir fait dormir dans l'infirmerie.

\- Pff, prends-la ta mandarine, je n'en veux pas, surtout si c'est pour m'acheter. Et de toute façons, c'est pas à moi que t'aurais du faire payer, parce que j'ai été dormir dans la vigie et quelqu'un m'a déplacé...D'ailleurs si c'est l'un de vous, j'espère que vous pouvez courir vite...

\- Zoro- kun, je dois t'avouer que tu me donne la chair de poule parfois. Ho, mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas de chair YOHOHO !

\- Monsieur Roronoa, j'aimerai vous demander si j'ai la permission de tout expliquer à vos vassaux afin que vous puissiez remplir votre mission. Je me dois de vous le rappeler en tant que Doyens bien sur, hé hé.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Nain-bro, je sais pas se qui se passe ici, mais ça devient bizarre. Et je parle même pas de tes cheveux qui étaient complètement détraqués hier.

\- Zoro.

Le Vert se retourna vers son capitaine qui avait mis son célèbre chapeau, cachant ses yeux et installant une atmosphère lourde.

\- Quoi Luffy?

\- Je sais que tu nous caches quelque chose depuis un moment, mais là je crois que ça va un peu loin. J'ai donc décidé que tu devais tout nous dire d'ici la fin de la journée. Ordre du capitaine.

\- Mais Lu-

\- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Zoro ! D'ici se soir, j'ordonne que tu nous dise au moins se qui se passe. Point...

Sur ces derniers mots, Robin et Chopper entrèrent dans la cuisine et saluèrent leur camarades, absolument inconscient de la situation.

 **Voilà, fini. J'avais promis de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes, et j'ai essayé de le faire, mais je ne garantis rien...**

 **Bref, j'arrive peu à peu là où je voulais en venir ! Enfin !**

 **Comme toujours, si vous avez des remarques... Rewiews !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Que l'aventure commence !**

 **Chapitre 12!**

Toute l'attention était portée sur Zoro , une fois de plus. Le jeune homme s'était levé et avait arraché son bandana qui tomba mollement sur le sol, pendant que la petite fleur qui avait tant fait rire la veille se balançait de gauche à droite.

\- Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? C'est ça ?! Très bien, je vais tout vous raconter. Mais je tiens à préciser que le premier qui se moque de moi risque de goûter à mes sabres, quant au goût, je pense que sa risqué d'être assez salé.

\- Shishishi, t'inquiètes Zoro, je m'occuperais personnellement de ceux qui désobéiront.

Luffy prit son air le plus menaçant et dit à voix basse,'mais suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entendent :

\- Que personne n'interrompe Zoro , sinon il sera privé de viande jusqu'à la prochaine île !

\- ...

\- C'est nous ou c'est lui qu'il tente de punir ?

\- Ussop, taits-toi.

\- Ouinami

\- Euh, ouais. Donc, euh, en fait, depuis que je suis tout petit, cette fleur pousse sur ma tête vers le printemps. Et comme c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis que je suis dans l'équipage, vous pouviez pas le savoir. J'ai essayé de le cacher parce que je savais que vous étiez incapables de comprendre, alors que même moi je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que tôt ou tard, je serais démasqué, donc j'ai demandé à Chopper de m'aider, parce qu'il est sous secret professionnel et Robin le savais aussi, mais elle ne dit jamais rien donc je n'avais pas à m'en soucier... Par la suite, sur l'île, on a rencontré Gaido et après je ne me souviens pas de ce que qu'il s'est passé... Mais apparemment, je viendrais d'une île spécial et mystérieuse et je suis...un...

Zoro s'arrêta, un peu gêné de devoir dire quelque chose que lui-même ne croyait pas. Ussop qui inventait des histoires tout aussi loufoques se doutait que cela pouvais être une comédie orchestrée pour une raison bien précisent encore inconnue. Mais Monsieur Roronoa n'était pas du genre à faire le comique sur une scène. Et cette interminable attente, pourquoi personne ne réagit?! Le menteur fini par céder et posa la "question".

\- Et tu es ..?

Robin voyait bien que l'épéiste n'était pas prêt de le dire. Elle pouvait l'affirmer au changement de couleur de sa tignasse qui devint d'un vert foncé, plus intense. Seul les bons observateurs verraient cette différence, mais apparemment le blondinet l'avait aussi remarquée et répondit d'un ton neutre.

\- Zoro est de lignée royal.

Chacun des membres qui ne connaissaient pas le statut hiérarchique du sabreur relâchèrent leur respiration, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'ils l'avaient retenue tout ce temps et gardèrent le silence pour réfléchir . Pourquoi ne le leurs avait-il jamais rien dit ? Était-il roi d'une contrée puissante et lointaine ? Possédait-il un grand royaume et des tonnes de richesses? Peut-être même qu'il faisait partie de la lignée des dragons céleste ?

Toutes ces interrogations se bousculaient dans leur tête sans pour autant avoir de réponses. Puis Gaido, qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux, prit la parole et expliqua en détail la place de Zoro sur son île et la mission que le spadassin devait mener à bien. Zoro qui avait déjà entendu tout cela au paravent, ne put s'empêcher de dormir, l'ennuie et sa capacité à roupiller dans tout les lieux, toutes le positions et à des vitesses phénoménales combinés , avaient eu le dessus sur lui. Pendant ce temps, les conversations fusaient de chaque côté de la pièce, toutes ciblées sur une personne qui n'en avait cure en ce moment.

Peu à peu, l'équipage se dissipa et tous repartirent à leurs activités normales. Zoro dormait toujours dans la cuisine, puisque personne n'avait pris la peine de le réveiller, de peur de devoir subir l'humeur de leur charmant pot de fleur. Sanji préparait le repas, tandis que Luffy s'introduisit furtivement dans la cuisine. Le cuistot bien trop habitué à devoir dégager son capitaine à coup de pied posa délicatement sa louche et se retourna tout souriant vers le garçons au chapeau de paille. Certes, il souriait, mais pas de façons amicale, non, plutôt comme une promesse de mort. Le blond pris un pas d'élan et sauta sur son capitaine qui aussitôt sortit de son short un mouchoir blanc. Sanji se freina rapidement et arrêta son pied à quelques centimètres de la tête du noiraud.

\- Sanji, je ne suis pas venu **_QUE_** pour manger, j'-

Le blond relança sa jambe pour frapper le jeune inconscient, mais celui ci le stoppa, encore une fois.

\- Attend-ten-ten-ten-ten! Sanji! Je suis venu pour parler avec Zoro.

\- Avec.. la tête de Gazon ? Faudra d'abord le lever, il a pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent et regardèrent la forme endormie, avachie sur la table, la tête posée sur la surface plane, appuyée sur une de ses joues et ses bras étendus devant lui, tout en ronflant paisiblement.

Sans espoir.

\- Te gêne pas, il est encombrant et en plus il n'aide pas. Mais si tu voulais bien me faire le plaisir de **_VOUS_** faire débarrasser le plancher, cap'taine.

\- Non.

\- Comment ça ''non'' ?

\- Non ! Je vais rester là et attendre qu'il se réveille tout simplement.

\- Rrahhhh ! Quelle plaie ! Faits comme tu voudras , mais je veux pas vous entendre !

\- D'accord .

Le cuistot sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux cocktails exotiques réservés uniquement aux femmes. Pendant ce temps, Luffy s'approcha doucement de la table et s'asseya en face de son épéiste. Il laissa tomber ses bras fins de chaque côté de son corps frêle et posa son menton sur le bois minutieusement travaillé par Franky lors de la conception du Sunny. Le capitaine fixa longuement Zoro qui ronflait encore, sans se soucier de se qui se passait autour de lui et soupira de toute son âme car la force " psychique " de son regard ne fonctionnait pas. Ussop lui avait encore raconté des bobards, il le paiera. En attendant, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution pour parvenir à son objectif.

Luffy afficha une mine de concentration imperturbable et leva son bras droit au niveau de son visage, puis il pointa du doit la cible et avança doucement jusqu'à atteindre la joue de Zoro. Aucun mouvement. Plan B, Luffy retira don doigt et mit son autre bras dans la même position que le premier. En faisant le même bruit que les machines du cyborg, il recommença et planta ses ongles sur le front et sur le nez du pauvre torturé.

\- Bip bip bip! Brrrchhh!

Encore aucune réaction ?! Bon, PLAN C ! La manière forte !

Le courageux pirate se redressa et refit le tour de la table pour se trouver derrière Zoro. Il inspira une fois et avec toute la délicatesse et la discrétion dont il était capable, Luffy voulu toucher la plante ancrée sur la tête de son premier lieutenant, malheureusement, Sanji était de retour. Tant pis pour le Plan C, il fallait trouver un plan D. Le drôle de nain avait dit qu'elle était comme une couronne sur son île natale, sauf que celle du Prince était plus grande que la moyenne. Effectivement en comparaison avec la fleur du doyen, il y avait une légère différence. Mais si Zoro avait une couronne, il était un peu comme un roi et comme lui était le future roi des pirates, lui et Zoro était PAREIL !

 _~ dans le cerveau de Luffy~_

Donc comme nous sommes pareils, pour le réveiller, il faut l'attirer avec quelque chose qu'il aime par dessus tout, mais qu'est-ce que Zoro pourrait bien aimer ? Je sais ! Le saké !

Heureusement, Sanji est reparti, je vais pouvoir fouiller un peu. Maintenant, Je dois trouver du saké ! Du saké ? Du saké ! Ah bein oui, Sanji le cache dans la cave à vin, qui est ...où ?

Là ? Non. Là ? Non plus. Là ? Non. Ici ? Oui! Ici, elle est ici.

Pourquoi Sanji cacherai le saké là où tout le monde peut le voir ? SHISHISHI, qu'il est bête ce Sanji, mettre les bouteilles à côté du frigo en pensant que personne ne les voit !

\- Hey idiot, qu'est-ce que tu cherche dans ma cuisine ?!

\- Eeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh... Rien du tout, hé hé.

\- Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu prendre une bouteille c'est ça ?

\- *siffle et regarde le plafond*

\- Prends la, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner quelque chose à manger avant que le repas soit prêt.

\- Merci !

 _Pov normale_

Le blond grogna quelque peu dans sa barbe et continua sa tâche en cuisine, sans se soucier plus longtemps de se qui se tramait à quelques mètres de lui.

Quand au capitaine, il parvint à ouvrir la bouteille de saké et la présenta à Zoro. Celui-ci fronça un tantinet les sourcils et se mit à renifler dans son sommeil. Soudain, la main de Zoro se déplaça à une vitesse surhumaine et attrapa l'alcool, puis bu la moitié du contenu d'une traite, maintenant, apparemment bien réveillé.

Zoro regarda suspicieusement son capitaine, l'ignora et passa son chemin pour sortir sur le pont. Luffy le suivit sans rien dire et quand l'épéiste en eu marre qu'on lui colle, se retourna et demanda de manière plutôt agacée :

\- Quoi ?!

Le jeune garçons au chapeau de paille afficha une mine triste et déçue qui fit un peu culpabiliser l'épéiste. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ?

\- Zoro, Gaido nous a tout raconté hier. Je ne savais pas que tu avais si peu confiance en nous... en moi. Je peux comprendre que chacun ait ses secrets, mais pour l'amour de Dieu Zoro, ce genre de détail ne devraient pas restés que pour toi !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Zoro, il faut que tu apprennes à t'ouvrir aux autres. Toutes ses responsabilités que tu prends, tous ces sacrifices que tu faits, tout tes efforts pour devenir plus fort et nous protéger, toutes tes peines que tu gardes au fond de toi, tout ça, je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau pour une seule personne et toi, tu continue à faire comme si de rien était, comme si tu étais seul, alors que moi aussi je veux t'aider !

\- Luffy, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Depuis toujours j'ai été rejeté et trahi par chaque personne que j'ai croisée. Avant de te rencontrer, je ne pouvais faire confiance qu'à moi-même. Tu crois que c'est si facile de changer du jour au lendemain ? Toute ma vie, j'ai été battu parce que cette maudite chose poussait sur ma tête et j'étais seul pour me défendre contre la cruauté du monde, seul pour survivre, sans parents pour veiller sur moi et me rassurer quand j'avais peur. Jusqu'au jour où mon Sensei m'a trouvé et hébergé comme si j'étais son propre fils . Depuis, j'ai repris goût à la vie et j'ai appris à me défendre grâce à l'art de l'escrime qui est devenu mon rêve. Mais là encore, je n'ai jamais rien dit au sujet de ma vie d'avant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si je prend tout ces risques, c'est parce que j'ai à nouveau une famille et je ne veux pas être celui qu'on protège. Je suis heureux ici, mais maintenant j'apprend que j'ai un royaume à gouverner sur une île légendaire qui n'existe peut-être même pas... Je ne veux pas, ma place est sur le Sunny avec vous les gars.

Tout au long de son récit, l'épéiste, ou plus précisément ses cheveux, passèrent d'une teinte rouge à un noir ténébreux qui s'était éclairci peu à peu pour devenir d'un magnifique bleu de tristesse. Le jeune garçons était émerveillé par le changement de couleur impressionnant, mais à la fois attristé par les souvenirs de son nakama.

\- Je ne savais pas, désolé d'avoir fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Tu sais, maintenant, tu es un pirate et en tant que tel, tu n'as aucune obligation, donc si tu ne veux pas rester assis sur un trône jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, je comprends. Mais si tu veux t'en débarrasser, tu pourrais sauver ton royaume et nommer un nouveau roi, comme ça tu seras tranquille! HHHAANN j'ai une idée qui te remontera le moral, hé hé ! Suis moi Zoro !

Luffy attrapa le jeune sabreur par la main et le tira jusque dans la salle des cartes où se trouvaient Nami, Robin, Chopper et Gaido, tous en train de lire différents bouquins sur différents sujets.

\- Hey, monsieur le nain à la fleur comme Zoro! Tu as dit qu'on y arrivait comment à cette fameuse île déjà ?!

\- Ho heu, bonjour Mugiwara, et bien, il faut rencontrer chaque Doyen pour invoquer les perles sacrées, qui une fois réunies, nous montreront la voie. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Je vois, et où sont ces doyens-machins? Vite vite !

\- A ma connaissance, il se trouve sur une île à proximité, Lero Shima *, à trois jours de voyage environ.

\- T'as entendu ça Nami ? Cape sur Lero Shima ! Nous allons retrouver l'île mystérieuse pour que Zoro puisse sauver son peuple!

\- D'accord, avec ma connaissance en la navigation, je vais la trouver en moins de deux, compte sur moi Zoro!

\- Fufufu.

\- Ouis une nouvelle aventure, Youpii ! Tant pis pour ce livre sur la neurologie, il faut prévenir tout l'équipage !

\- Hey Luffy, je t'ai rien demandé !

\- SHISHISHI ! Ordre du capitaine Zoro ! Que l'aventure commence !

 **Voilà, vos avis ?**

 **Un peu mieux que le dernier chapitre quand même ?**

 *** Lero Shima : l'île Jaune**

 **Pourquoi ce nom ? Je pense que ça sera la couleur que chaque perle aura sur les prochaines îles qu'il vont visiter.**

 **Bybye Baby!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Désolée si je n'ai pas posté la suite plus tôt. La semaine passée, j'ai mis en ligne un OS et comme je ne fait qu'un chapitre par semaine, cette fic a dû rester en attente... Je ne sais pas si vous lisez mes autres fictions, mais si vous aimez bien mon style d'écriture, vous pouvez aller y jeter un coup d'œil. ^.^'**

 **Chapitre 13**

Trois jour avaient passé depuis que Zoro et Gaido avaient fait le point avec l'équipage. Maintenant, le nain et lui se baladaient sans aucune gêne à travers le Sunny. Plus besoins de chapeau, casquette où bandana ! Plus de douleur insignifiante mais bien présente causées par le contact! Libre !( c'était dans le premier chapitre pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas)

Chaque membre de l'équipage avait accepté le fait d'être un pot de fleur royal et plus personne n'en riait, surtout parce que l'hilarité ne fonctionnait plus avec le temps. Heureusement pour l'épéiste d'ailleurs, sinon, il aurait à supporter les rires agaçants du cuistot et de son capitaine et serait parti en dépression. Sanji le ferait par pur plaisir de se moquer et Luffy, et bien Luffy était un cas spécial, tout le faisait rigoler de toutes façons...

Enfin bref, les mugiwara atteignaient leur première destination et chacun se préparait. Il fallait renouveler les réserves de nourriture et remplir les tonneaux avec de l'eau potable. Puis, individuellement, ils iraient acheter leurs propress affaires et matériel manquant. Le logue pose devait mettre environ quatre jours pour se recharger, cela leur laissait donc deux jours pour faire le plein et le reste pour la détente.

Avant d'accoster, Nami avait précisé que l'île avait une forme peu commune. Son périmètre formait un Soleil. Au centre, la ville était construite de façons à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement circulaire, puis la campagne et la forêt reposaient sur les rayons qui ressemblaient à des gigantesques part de pizza ondulées d'après Luffy...

.- * ^ * -.

Inhabituellement, Zoro avait quelque chose à faire. En général, il restait sur le bateau pour le surveiller ou se promenait en ville, il goûtait de nouveaux alcools, il achetait des produits pour entretenir ses précieux katanas, il testait d'autres armes sans pour autant pouvoir les acheter, faute d'argent... Mais aujourd'hui, le sabreur allait fouiller les archives avec l'archéologue et le nain, afin de retrouver la piste du second doyen.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à Lero Shima, Zoro et Gaido avaient essayé d'invoquer une des perles et grâce à une grande concentration, ils y étaient parvenu. Comme la première fois, ils avaient virés au bleu (leur cheveux et fleurs, pas eux directement ) et le saphir sphérique s'était posé dans la main de Zoro. Nami avait insisté pour la mettre en sécurité dans ses affaires personnelles pour éviter de la perdre. Douteux, je vous l'accorde.

Le prince posa le pied à terre avec un pressentiment bizarre; au fond de lui, il savait qu'il allait s'ennuyer à lire tout ces documents dans l'espoir de retrouver une seule personne. Heureusement, Gaido connaissait son nom, ce qui avancerait fortement les recherches, mais rien ne prouvait qu'elle soit encore sur l'île.

.- * ^ * -.

Après cinq minutes de débat, Robin réussi à obtenir l'accès des sous-sol de la bibliothèque municipale. Quand ils étaient arrivés à l'acceuil, une vielle secrétaire aigrie leurs avait fait une scène, car de simples touristes ne devraient pas obtenir le droit d'aller voir des informations qui ne les concernaient en rien. Grâce sa ruse, l'archéologue avait réussi à les faire passer pour une élite d'autorité chargée d'une enquête classé top-secret et montra des badges sortis de nulle part. Zoro fut impressionné; d'où venaient cette fausse carte d'identité? On ne le saura jamais...

Le plus étonnant était que la vieille femme fut dupée et leur donna la clé pour se rendre aux archives, avec des excuses gênées. La clé était énorme et bien trop lourde à porter pour une femme ou un petit homme , Zoro fut alors désigné pour la prendre . Rapidement, la petite troupe emprunta les escaliers afin de descendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une grosse porte métallique leurs barre le passage. Le sabreur infiltra la clé dans la serrure géante et la tourna, émettant un petit clic, puis poussa un pant de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, les lieux n'étaient pas poussiéreux sombres et effrayants, mais plutôt bien entretenu. Robin se plaça devant les deux garçons, tapa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire et dit:

\- Et bien, commençons. J'ai hâte de savoir à quoi ressemble cette mystérieuse personne. Peut-être que vous pourriez m'en dire un peu plus sur elle, Monsieur le doyen.

\- De ce dont je me souviens, je peux vous dire que c'est une femme du nom de Hikari* et à ce jour, elle devrait avoir entre 30 et 35 ans. Je l'ai connue quand elle était encore enfant, donc je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue, mais j'espère qu'elle va bien.

\- On verra ça plus tard. Je propose que chacun aille de son côté pour retrouver le nom d'Hikari. Si j'ai bien compris, il faut rechercher dans les classements de la population par âge ?

\- Exacte, kenshi-san. Veux-tu que je te montre où se trouvent les bonnes étagèrent où tu penses que tu seras capable de les trouver sans te perdre ? Fufufu.

Les joues, les oreilles et le bout du nez de Zoro rougirent fortement, tandis que sa chevelure se rosa, une fois de plus. L'archéologue ne s'en lasserait jamais, les réactions de l'épéiste étaient toujours amusantes, mais ces derniers temps, elles l'étaient d'autant plus.

\- C'est pas drôle Robin !

\- Ma majesté à raison, mademoiselle Nico. Vous ne devriez pas vous moquer d'un prince de cette façons.

\- Toi le nain, on t'as rien demander.

\- Pardonnez-moi vôtre Seigneurie.

\- Bien. Maintenant, il faut se dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici encore trois heures.

\- Ce sera inutile, Prince-kun. Pendant que tu parlais, j'ai eu le temps de retrouver la personne que nous cherchions.

\- Ne m'appelle pas- TU L'AS DÉJÀ TROUVÉE ?!

\- Oui, aurais-tu oublié que je pouvais lire autant de livre que je voulais à la fois ? Il me suffisais de faire apparaître quelques yeux et le tour était joué .

Zoro la regarda suspicieusement pendant que Gaido n'en revenait pas de la rapidité de l'étrange femme.

\- Hum! Hum!... Alors, où peut-on la trouver ?

\- D'après ce dossier, elle vit dans une petite maison en dehors de la ville, située sur une des extrémité des rayons, à l'ouest de l'île.

Sur ces mots, la troupe se dirigea vers la sortie et Zoro reposa la clé métallique sur le comptoir de l'acceuil, faisant beaucoup de bruit, ce qui effraya la vilaine secrétaire. Dès qu'ils franchirent pas le pas de la porte, elle se précipita sur l'objet volumineux et le rangea à sa place, puis continua sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était.

De leur côté, le prince et ses amis s'étaient rendus sur le Sunny, afin de récupérer le chibi médecin. Chopper avait insisté qu'il voulait les accompagner lorsqu'ils rencontreraient la doyenne, car si la situation se compliquait, il fallait un médecin sur place. Roronoa soutenait que c'était inutile, mais l'archéologue et le nain se rangèrent du côté du renne.

En fin d'après-midi, ils atteignirent la partie de l'île souhaitée et trouvèrent la maisonnette dormant sur la colline. Le petit homme toqua à la porte et après quelques secondes d'attente, elle s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Étonnamment, elle aussi était minuscule, mais très mignonne. Ses grands yeux étaient dorés et scintillants, ses cheveux bouclés et verts décorés par une petite fleur blanche et familière sur le haut de sa tête et ses joues rosées lui donnaient un air adorable. La naine portrait une robe jaune au motifs verdoyants, mettant en valeur ses formes généreuses. Elle regarda Gaido d'un air perdu et prononça d'une petite voix :

\- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ?

 **Je sais que j'aurais pu faire plus long, mais là, j'ai plus d'idée pour continuer. Panne d'inspiration totale !**

 *** Hikari = lumière**

 **Bybye baby !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je n'ai pas reçus de commentaires, trop triste T.T. Tant pis. Maintenant je vais essayer d'écrire la suite, désolée pour le retard, mais comme c'est le début des vacances ici, bein j'ai profité et j'ai été en voyage, j'ai eu un mariage et surtout, j'ai eu la flemme ( me taper pas ~.~) donc pas le temps d'écrire...**

 **Chapitre 14!**

Lorsque la naine leur avait ouvert la porte, un petit garçon qui s'était caché derrière elle sortit, son pouce dans la bouche, ses yeux brillants et ses cheveux poussins (ça se dit ?) lui donnant un air adorable. Le garçonnet avait tout de suite remarqué la coiffure originale du jeune épéiste et du doyen. A ce moment, il se souvint de ce que lui racontait sa maman avant qu'elle ne perde malheureusement la mémoire. Chopper s'était tout de suite affolé quand il l'apprit, mais le garçon le rassura en lui disant que ce n'était que des séquelles et qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

 _Deux ans auparavant sur l'île de Lero Shima:_

Hikari borda son fils de quatre ans, Charlie, et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit mon chéri.

\- Maman ?

\- Hum?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les autres n'ont pas de fleur comme nous?

Hikari s'asseya sur le lit de son enfant et caressa ses cheveux blonds.

\- Et bien, ça remonte à des siècles de cela, quand notre peuple vivait encore sur une île désormais légendaire, dirigée par huit personnes. Le plus important et celui qui avait toute les responsabilités était appelé le Prince Vert. Les sept autres personnes étaient les doyens qui conseillaient et aidaient le Prince. Chaque citoyen avait une fleur, signe qu'il était originaire de Ryokutō. Les titres se transmettaient à travers les générations jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

On raconte qu'un jour, un infâme et puissant pirate débarqua sur l'île et saccagea tout sur son passage. Les doyens et le prince avaient combattus corps et âme dans l'espoir de venir à bout de l'ennemi, mais l'homme avait trouvé le point faible de notre tribu. La force surhumaine qu'avaient ces huit combattants était tirée de la végétation dense de l'île. C'était une bénédiction de la Nature accordée par les dieux à peu de personne et seul le Prince pouvait la manipuler. Il était capable d'aspirer l'énergie des plantes pour la redistribuer à ses doyens et lui-même, et il y avait encore bien d'autres pouvoirs.

Comble de malheur, le pirate brûla la totalité de la forêt, ne leur laissant aucune ressource. Grâce à sa ruse, il avait réussi à anéantir le royaume et captura les doyens, le prince et ses enfants pour les envoyer au quatre coins de la planètee, laissant le peuple livré à sa cruauté. Avant d'être expédié, le prince usa de ses dernières forces pour éliminer le capitaine pirate et lancer un sort de protection à l'île. Bien sûr, ni lui ni l'autre homme n'avait survécu au combat, mais au moins, il avait rempli son devoir en tant que protecteur et prince de Ryokutō. Cette île est aujourd'hui légendaire, car par la magie elle se déplace et ne se montre que rarement. Les personnes telles que nous sont des descendants de ces doyens éloignés de leur chez-soi et ils ont pour missions d'aider le prochain Prince à revenir au royaume pour qu'il puisse le défendre à nouveau.

Personne n'a retrouvé de Prince héritier jusqu'à aujourd'hui, parce que contrairement aux doyens, sa fleur n'est visible que rarement et il a le physique d'un homme normal, hormis ses cheveux verts, rappelant la végétation de notre île, et sa force impressionnante.

Charlie s'était endormi et ronflait paisiblement sur les genoux de sa maman. Elle lui tint délicatement la tête et sourit avant de l'embrasser affectueusement sur le bout du nez.

\- Viendra le jour où il nous retrouvera et nous amènera sur la terre nos ancêtres , ce jour où nous le reconnaîtrons au premier regard... Tu verras, nous serons à nouveau libre et plus personne ne se moquera de nous, plus jamais...je te le promets.

 _Moment présent_

Charlie poussa sa maman sur le côté et se plaça devant elle. Cette homme avec trois sabres était spécial, même si sa mère ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir, lui il le savait, il savait que c'était le Prince qui devait les ramener chez eux. Depuis le jour où sa maman était devenue amnésique, il avait appris à lire pour en apprendre plus sur les légendes qu'elle lui racontait le soir. Le blondinet avait trouvé un livre étrange dont la couverture était d'éléments végétaux. L'écriture à l'intérieur ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il connaissait et pourtant, il comprenait ce qui était inscrit... Il avait appris tant de chose au sujet des doyens et de leur devoirs, maintenant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire.

Hikari avait convié ses visiteurs dans sa petite maisonnette, sous la demande de son fils et leur servait le thé. Comme la jeune femme était minuscule, le mobilier était adapté à sa taille, laissant l'épéiste et l'archéologue un peu à l'étroit. Chopper et Gaido, eux, se sentaient parfaitement à l'aise pour une fois. Zoro avait été assailli de questions étranges par le petit blond qui ne cachait pas sa joie sans fondement, pour l'épéiste.

Gaido fut beaucoup touché lorsqu'il appris que son amie n'avait plus aucun souvenir de sa vie passée à cause d'un accident. Si elle ne se souvenait plus, il fallait l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, car sans ça, il était presque impossible d'invoquer la seconde perle et s'il n'y a pas de perle, jamais ils ne pourraient aller sur leur île. Le nain, trop pris dans ses pensées négatives, ne remarqua pas que son cher Seigneur se faisait "capturer" par un gamin d'à peine six ans . Le petit Charlie avait demandé poliment à sa maman pour sortir avec leurs visiteurs, afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec l'autre doyen. L'enfant futé savait que le vieux bonhomme avait beaucoup de chose à lui dire et maintenant était le moment rêvé.

À l'extérieur de la minuscule, mais charmante bâtisse, Robin accompagnée de Zoro et Chopper patientaient sous un ciel bleu nuit, éclairé faiblement par le soleil, caché derrière les vagues de Grand Line. Le garçon leur avait dit d'attendre cinq minutes, juste le temps qu'il retrouve quelque chose. Les trois nakamas s'assirent donc sur la pelouse fraîche et laissèrent un silence agréable les envahir. Toute les conditions étaient réunies pour faire une bonne sieste, ce que fit Zoro sans se poser de question.

L'archéologue se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit de...mélodiques ronflements et rigola doucement dans sa main. _" Oui, cet homme pouvait s'endormir n'importe où, n'importe quand et dans n'importe quelle situation, fufufu."_

Après à peine cinq minutes, le blondinet était de retour avec dans ses petites mains un très gros livre, semblable à celui que leur avait montré Gaido, à l'exception des demi-cercles. Voyant que le petit peinait, Robin fit apparaître une paire de bras pour prendre le grimoire et elle l'ouvrit. L'écriture était la même que dans l'autre. Rapidement, elle réveilla son compagnon qui demanda si l'on était le matin en se frottant les yeux, ce qui lui valut un claque derrière la tête. Zoro ne protesta pas, c'était à peine s'il avait sentit un coup de vent, alors il se positionna à côté du petit groupe et regarda le livre familier.

Très vite, il se désintéressa. De toute façons il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'en finir avec tout ça. Ses camarades prenaient plus de plaisir que lui, alors que c'était lui le soit disant "Prince Vert".

\- ...ro

Et puis au final, il n'a aucune obligation de faire tout ça, depuis le départ cette fleur de malheur lui pose des problèmes !

\- ZORO !

\- Quoi encore Chopper ?!

\- Ho. Euh, désolé. Je voulais te demander de l'écouter, puisque tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'il vient de dire.

\- ...

\- Vas-y, n'aie pas peur. Sous ses airs de gros ours, Zoro est très gentil tu sais.

\- Hey! Je suis pas gentil, d'accord ?!

\- Fufufu, Chopper-san, arrête de l'embêter, sinon il va devenir tout rose.

Zoro fit la moue et mit son bandana sur sa tête, cachant tout signe de changement de couleur.

\- Grrr...

\- Donc, je disais que j'ai appris tout ce qu'il y a dans ce livre, et je sais que j'ai le même pouvoir que maman. Même si je suis petit, je peux vous aider à faire apparaître le joyaux topaze. Maman ne sais plus rien sur notre île, elle ne sait pas non plus qu'elle a des pouvoirs, ce qui l'empêche de les utiliser. Mais moi, je sais comment faire et je sais que je peux le faire, alors si sa Majesté voulait bien me laisser tenter ma chance pour invoquer la perle, je serais honoré.

\- C'est impressionnant, Charlie. Tu es si jeune et pourtant si dévoué, je n'avais jamais vu une telle maturité chez un enfant de ton âge.

\- Écoute gamin, je ne sais pas si tu en es vraiment capable, mais tu mérites une chance. Je ne sais pas non plus si moi je réussirais, parce je l'ai fait deux fois déjà et la première était un échec. Alors, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui !

 **Voilà ! Si vous avez des remarques, vous savez comment ça se passe ! Rewiews !**

 **Bybye Baby !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Excusez moi !**

 **Après cette longue attente, je poste enfin la suite!**

 **J'ai reçu un commentaire il y a quelques temps qui m'a motivée à continuer. J'ai eut ce qu'on appelle une panne sèche, mais ça ira mieux maintenant je l'espère... Par contre, comme je suis très prise par mon autre fiction (Kawaii no Zoro) je vous avertis d'avance, je risque de publier irrégulièrement la suite de cette fiction et je comprendrais que vous ne veuillez plus la suivre... Merci quand même pour vôtre soutien.**

 **Donc, la dernière fois, Zoro s'apprêtait à invoquer la perle avec le petit Charlie, le fils de la doyenne amnésique...**

 **Chapitre 15 :**

\- Alors, tu es prêt ?

-Oui!

Zoro regarda le garçonnet qui se tenait debout, en face de lui, un regard de détermination pure plaqué sur son visage rond. Bien que cette histoire l'ennuyait au plus haut point, il devait reconnaître que ce gamin était un sacré numéro; presque aussi tenace et, à sa manière,imposant que son capitaine.

La cérémonie se passa sans aucune encombre, car l'enfant était bien plus habile que Gaido l'avait été autrefois, peut-être un effet de sa jeunesse ou peut-être encore de sa motivation étonnante. Une magnifique perle dorée apparut et se posa dans la main du bretteur qui l'observa avec fierté avant de la montrer au blond. Ses yeux d'enfants grandirent dans l'émerveillement devant la sphère luisante qu'il était parvenu à invoquer, puis ensemble, ils se mirent à rire de soulagement et de joie.

Bientôt arriva l'heure du départ, Zoro aida la petite famille à porter les bagages jusqu'au Sunny où il espérait obtenir la permission de son capitaine pour accueillir deux personnes supplémentaires, mais l'épéiste ne s'inquiétait pas trop à ce sujet, car Luffy était compréhensif, généreux et accordait toutes les faveurs qu'il lui demandait, ces dernières étant si rares.

La petite troupe escalada le navire et se retrouva sur le pont, alors que tous s'y occupaient. Les regards indiscrets se dirigèrent simultanément vers le sabreur et les autres, bien que particulièrement sur les deux nouveaux arrivants, sinon intrus. L'épéiste posa délicatement le matériel qu'il transportait sur le sol herbeux, avant de s'approcher vers son capitaine qui lui donnait une mine interrogatrice.

Peu de mot sortirent de leurs bouches, le contact visuel étant amplement suffisant pour tenir une conversation entre ces deux êtres si complices, mais au final, le bretteur se retourna vers l'archéologue, le renne et les invités, un sourire expressif sur ses lèvres. Ses cheveux s'étaient, eux aussi, éclaircis en un jaune doré, presque aussi blond que ceux de Sanji et du petit Charlie. Ses nakamas n'y prêtèrent, extérieurement, aucune attention, bien qu'à l'intérieur, ils s'émerveillaient encore, avec une pointe de regret suite à leurs précédentes réactions, de cette capacité si utile pour lire les pensées cachées de leur sabreur.

Zoro s'approcha de Charlie et frotta sa tignasse de sa grande main, puis il annonça aux deux doyens qu'ils étaient les bienvenus sur le Sunny, avec le consentement du capitaine. Le bambin souffla sa gratitude d'un air agacé, car il avait été décoiffé, même s'il était incapable de cacher sa joie, tout comme sa mère. Rapidement, les nouveaux s'installèrent dans une pièce que Franky avait conçu à une vitesse incroyable, dans le but de les mettre à l'aise. Le cyborg n'avait pas omis de faire une place pour le vieux Gaido qui, parfois, était un peu trop envahissant dans les dortoirs. Il ne l'avait pas fait par méchanceté ou jalousie, mais les quartiers des hommes était prévu pour sept personnes, d'où les sept couchettes, une de plus demandait une reconstruction totale de la pièce en raison du manque de place, car il fallait compter les affaires personnelles de chacun qui remplissaient pas mal de volume. De plus, dormir sur le sol, en haute mer, lorsque nous sommes vieux n'était pas des plus agréables, et personne ne voulait léguer son matela pour le planché, pas même Zoro.

Soit, la nouvelle chambre avait été mise à jour grâce au grand nombre de cales inutilisées la plupart du temps. Franky avait anticipé la venue des quatre autres doyens, car au total, ils étaient 7, d'après les dires de ses compagnons, et avait profité de l'instant afin d'établir d'autres pièces habitables.

.-^*^-.

L'heure du soupé arriva, accompagnée d'une odeur alléchante envahissant chaque parcelle du Sunny. Sanji ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et attendit que les saveurs de ses plats attirent ses nakamas, afin d'éviter les voyages inutiles qui mettraient en péril les plats (Luffy), puis, à bout de patience, il finit par annoncer le début du repas en criant suffisamment fort pour que même les souris de fin fond de la cale de stockage l'entende. Aussitôt, l'exclamation de réponse habituelle de Luffy résonna, à chaque instant plus fort, alertant le reste de l'équipage par la même occasion.

\- Sanji ! J'aiii faimmmmm !

Le signal étant donné, les chapeaux de paille se hâtèrent en direction de la salle à manger, suivit de Gaido qui accompagnait Ussop. Il s'avérait que le bricolage et l'invention furent des sujets qui les passionnaient tout deux. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient appris, ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps ensemble, sans omette le cyborg, à souder, coller, découper, visser des babioles étranges. Les résultats de l'imagination et de la technique du trio étaient fort étonnants.

Ensuite vint le tour de Luffy. L'adolescent trop pressé d'engloutir la totalité de la nourriture, fut stoppé par Sanji grâce à un coup de pied bien placé. Le pauvre capitaine dût attendre que tout le monde soit là avant de commencer, son cuistot insistant bien trop sur les règles de politesse à son goût. Luffy croisa les bras sur son torse et fit la moue pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Gentiment mais sûrement, les filles harcelées par un squelette pervers pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, ignorant à la fois les avances du blond et les demandes déplacées de Brook.

Finalement, Zoro entra dans la cuisine, discutant avec Charlie qui s'était assis sur ses larges épaules. L'enfant paraissait émerveillé en permanence, ses grands yeux scintillant de curiosité et de malice.

La jeune mère les suivait discrètement, préférant garder profil bas dans cette équipage étrange. Bien que ces jeunes adultes aient accepté de les aider, son fils et elle, la femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant à la sécurité de son enfant parmis les hommes que l'on appelaient pirates. Cependant, le sourire qu'arborait son poussin en compagnie de cet épéiste et qui plus est, son prince, laissait en elle une profonde entaille de doute et d'assurance.

À vrai dire, depuis son accident, la blonde avait perdu toute connaissance de ses origines. Les mêmes origines qu'elle se plaisait à raconter à Charlie lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin. Pourtant, la mémoire de sa progéniture était moins défaillante que la sienne, permettant à l'enfant curieux de s'informer et de cultiver sa connaissance sur lui-même, à partir de souvenirs flous et souvent incomplets. Ainsi, de fil en aiguille, Charlie était devenu maître dans le sujet, tout à fait prêt à reprendre la place de la blonde, qui, d'une certaine manière, était fière de lui.

Le repas se passa sans trop d'encombre. Luffy avait tenté de voler dans les assiettes des nouveaux arrivants, mais s'était vite fait arrêté. Sanji, grand protecteur de la gente féminine, n'avait pas eut le temps de lever le petit doigt sur le "foutu Gomu de merde" que déjà la fourchette argentée de Charlie se planta dans la main du coupable. Chopper s'était empressé de soigner son capitaine, alors que les autres félicitèrent l'enfant en riant.

Les discussions dérivèrent aussitôt sur la petite famille et vint le moment où Nami posa une question essentielle.

\- Excusez-moi, mais quelqu'un peut me dire qu'elle est notre prochaine destination ? J'ai beau être une navigatrice talentueusement hors-paire, j'ai besoin de connaître l'emplacement de l'île.

Les regards de chacun se tournèrent simultanément vers Zoro, Gaido, Charlie et sa maman. Une voix timide s'éleva avec peine:

\- Je suppose que nous trouverons le prochain doyen sur Akaishima, à environ trois jours d'ici.

\- Nami! Cap sur 'akmachin'shima ! Nous devons nous dépêcher d'arriver sur l'île légendaire, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble l'île d'où vient Zoro ! SHISHISHI

* * *

 **Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, mais je vais essayer de terminer cette fiction!**

 **Pour les prochains chapitres, les actions seront plus courtes et je pense que les visites sur certaines îles ne seront pas expliquées en détails, parce que comme vous, j'attends d'arriver au vif du sujet. Si ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Et bien sûr, si vous avez une idée à partager, je l'accepte volontiers.**

 **Bybye Baby !**


End file.
